How to train your Avatars Book 2: Sprits
by Avatar Conner
Summary: It's been six months since Amon's defeat. And our Avatars' adventures are far from over! Sequel to 'How to train your Avatars.' Again: inspired by 'The Tides Change Once More'
1. Chapter 1

Rebel Sprit

_Hi, my names Hiccup BeiFong, I know great name right? Anyway I live in Republic City, my job is to protect the people of the city. A few months ago I found out I was one of two Avatars. At first I didn't want the job, I didn't want the responsibilities of having to protect the world, that was before I met her...I'll get to who 'her' is in a bit. Right now, I want you to meet Toothless. _

(Line)

A black figure zooms across the surface of the water, it begins to approach a bridge, as it reaches the structure, it pulls up into the sky. _Did I forget to mention Toothless is a dragon? _ As Toothless into the air, another figure lies onto his back. That's me, the guy in the leather armor and helmet...whose missing his foot. The pair goes into the cloud line, corkscrewing through a few just for good measure.

_Okay so your probably thinking 'This guy's wolfbat shit crazy.' Well no, I'm actually pretty darn smart_. Toothless goes straight up towards the sun, as he rises above the clouds, he falls back, giving a roar as he does so. _Okay maybe I'm a little crazy but come on, show of hands, who hasn't done something stupid once in their lives, be honest. _After moments of falling, Hiccup pulls up on the reins of the saddle, Toothless levels out and glides for a while, "Alright bud, you wanna give this a shot?" he asks his companion, Toothless gives a snort, Hiccup interprets it as a 'Are you nuts?' kind of speech. "Aw come on, it'll be fine." Hiccup reassures as he pulls the leavers on the saddle back, locking Toothless's tail in the flying position, he then unclips the safety straps.

Please work, please work, please work. Hiccup thinks before giving his shoulders a roll. "You ready bud?" he asks the reptile, he nods, and with that, Hiccup slides off the saddle and heads towards the ground head first. As the teen flies down, he lets out a yelp of excitement, and some fire in his hands. Toothless soon joins his rider, so that he is at equal speed with Hiccup. "YEAH!" Toothless looks at his excited rider and gives one of his toothless smiles.

Soon the city streets come into view, Hiccup looks down, and brings his legs into a crouching position. Hiccup slid his hands through the knots in his pants and pulled. Hiccup had stopped falling and was now gliding beside Toothless, "YES!" he shouted as he flew above the clouds, Whops, almost forgot. he thought as he pulled a small tag, making a small 'tail-fin' pop out of his back. Looking back he sees Toothless with a curious/amazed face, 'Okay I'm impressed, I thought it'd fall apart.' Hiccup was grinning like a wildman behind his helmet, "THIS IS AMAZING!" he shouted as he brushed against the top of a cloud.

"Okay...how do I stop?" he asked himself. He honestly didn't think he'd get this far, _Crap...okay Toothless flaps his wings in place and uses his tail as a- oh crap. _Hiccup thought as he realized what he needed to do. Hiccup rose his arms up, a challenge on its own, and begun to position himself directly in front of Toothless. Once he got his arms high enough, he slowed down...but he overshot Toothless. Now the black reptile was in font of Hiccup, Dammit, now what? Hiccup thought. Before he could make up a new plan, Toothless slowed down and flew below Hiccup, grabbing onto the reins, he let the gliders fold back, "Thanks bud, I owe ya."

(Line)

Hiccup headed towards the island in the middle if the bay and prepared for land in the forest. _Okay I am crazy, sue me. But it worked! Anyway, this is Air Temple Island, I spend alot of my off time here. The head monk, Tenzin is my Airbending master. He's a friend of my mom, Lin Beifong. Also a old boyfriend, so...yea just need to get that particular thought out of my mind. Now...here's where it gets complicated, Lin's my adoptive mother, I was found at the docks. My father, Stoick the Vast, sent me off to sea since I wasn't big enough, or strong enough, or dumb enough (though I'm grateful for that one) to live with the rest of the Vikings. Yes I said Vikings. I don't see him alot since it would take me like six hours to get to the island, not that I've gone there yet. _

As Hiccup slid off of Toothless, he let a sigh of relief escape him, "Heeelllllooooo little pig." Hiccup smiled, his uncle Bumi gave him that nickname on account of the Beifong seal, "Hey uncle Bumi, what's up? Enjoying retirement?" he asked, the former commander shrugged, "Is okay, but lets not change the subject." Hiccup gave a confused look, "Which subject again?" Bumi smirked, "Oh, I don't know, you testing a flight suit." he said casually, Hiccup's eyes went wide, "How did you-" Bumi waved a finger, "Not important, what is important is that you've been doing things like this for a few weeks now. What's wrong?"

Hiccup shook his head, "Uncle Bumi-" "Hiccup, if you tell me, I won't tell a soul, scout's honor." he said, giving the teen a mock salute. Hiccup sighed, "Fine. But only because Tenzin and mom would give me a hour long lecture." Hiccup made a earth bench for the two of them, Bumi sat down with his attention fully on his nephew, "It's Stoick." Bumi frowned, "So your dad wants you to risk your life. Great parenting." he said sarcastically. Hiccup shook his head, "The whole 'hiccup' concept just...it bugs me. I mean after everything that I've done, they still see me as 'inferior'." he said, spitting out the last word.

Bumi sighed, "So you want to prove your old man your good enough." Hiccup opened his mouth to respond, but closed it once he realized Bumi was right. "Look Hiccup, I understand. I was the only nonbender out of the Avatar's children. Yea I felt inferior, yea I did stuff like your doing, granted I didn't go jumping off of Appa. But you wanna know how I beat it?" he asked, Hiccup nodded, "I proved them wrong, I joined the UF, became a commander, and then they shut up." he explained.

Bumi rose from his seat and began to make his way to the main complex, "By the way, you might need to talk to Korra. Her and Tenzin where at it...again." hiccup groaned.

_This is the part when I tell you about 'her' as I mentioned before. Korra. The love of my life, she's kind, funny, beautiful, and...well you get the idea. Her and I have been together for little over six months, and they've been the best of my life. Unfortunately, she and Tenzin have been butting heads lately, albeit more than usual. I'll admit, I've been on Korra's side lately, not because of the boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, but because I can see it from her side. That doesn't mean I like them arguing with each other every other day._

(Line)

Hiccup hid his gift behind his back as he knocked on Korra's door. "Tenzin, not now alright?" Hiccup suppressed a snicker, "Oh alright, I guess I'll take my present and leave then." he said, the door opened to reveal Korra in her new outfit, "Hiccup!" she exclaimed excitingly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Admit it, you only came out because I said present." he joking said, revealing the flowers he bought from her, "Maybe a little, they're beautiful." she said. Korra wore her new outfit, a new top with arm sleeves that weeny from her biceps to her hands. Her blue eyes matched the color of the as shirt and sleeves. Her tan skin was a dead giveaway that she was from the watertribe. Her hair was in a wolftail, female style.

She went into her room and put them in a nearby, "Not as beautiful as you. Though it's not a competition." Hiccup said, earning a blush on Korra's half, "I'm flattered, where have you been all day? I thought you'd come by earlier." Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, "I had to test one of my projects." Korra smirked, she always had a fascination with the things Hiccup built, world changing or not. "Oooh, any chance I get a sneak peak?" she asked, stepping forwards, showing Hiccup that their heights where about even, "Maybe, I still need to pack my bags, and Toothless's, and my tools in case I get bored." he said, Korra wrapped her arms around his neck, "I think I can help with that." she said before locking those lips. Hiccup smiled against her kiss.

_Yea, guys that's my girlfriend, girls I'm taken_.

Hiccup let his arms wrap around Korra's waist to draw the two of them closer. After a while the two had become comfortable doing physical acts, of course they haven't done **that** yet since Tenzin kept a increasingly close eye on the two of them, and the thought of Lin finding out...well lets just say she doesn't want to be a grandmother any time soon. Soon being in the span of the next five years.

As Korra broke away, Hiccup smiled, "Okay, yea. I can do that the whole boat ride down. Speaking of which, why are going down by boat when we could easily fly there?" he asked as they made their way to Toothless, "Ask him, he's the one with a stick up his ass." she said angrily, "I heard about the fight. You guys seriously need to calm down. It's a daily thing." Hiccup said.

Korra gave him a look, "Your taking his side?" Hiccup shook his head, "No, I'm on my side, which is the neutral side with everyone else who has nearly gone def from all the shouting." he said dryly, walking down the hall. "Look, I agree that Tenzin's been extra serious lately, and the best way to fix that is to talk about it." Korra scoffed, "Easy for you to say, you don't have Lin on your ass on a daily basis."

Hiccup gave a snort, "You should have seen her when I said I wanted to be a part of the force." Korra wasn't amused, "Hiccup, give me a answer, are you with Tenzin or me?" Hiccup sighed, "Look, I think that you need to listen to what he has to say, and he needs to listen to what you have to say. But the point is, in complete honesty. You need to learn to listen what he's saying, he needs to learn that he can't control everything you do. Is that what you needed to hear?" he asked desperately trying to avoid taking favorites.

Korra gave a huff, "Not exactly, but I'll take it, now go get packed, and I'll meet you on the boat. Love you." she said giving him a peck on the cheek. "Love you too, I'll see you later." he said hopping on Toothless.

(Line)

Okay remember what I said about my father? Well awhile ago, he tracked me down, wanting to bring me home with him. Did I go? HELL NO, but we did, possibly, in the tiniest of ways, have a moment. Apparently the Vikings are at war with the dragons, as crazy as that sounds. So Stoick gave me a copy of the book of dragons, it's a manual on every dragon type known to man, it's actually pretty helpful...except for the part where each entry ended with the words 'kill on sight', which I rewrote.

Hiccup went through his bags once more, Book of dragons, check. Cloths, check. Tools in case me and Korra don't make out, check. Hiccup thought as he went over the items. "Are you going to be warm enough?" Hiccup turned to see Lin in the doorway, "Dont worry, Korra will make sure I'll stay warm." Lin gave him a look, "That came out so wrong." he quickly said, calming Lin down. "Stay safe, keep out of trouble, and have fun. Not too much fun." she added with a smirk on her face, causing Hiccup to blush. "Yea, back at you. Love ya mom." Hiccup said, giving Lin a hug. "You too sweetie."

(Line)

"So officer, how's the job?" Hiccup asked Mako as he helped him with his bags. "It's great, with all the good work I've been doing lately your mom said I'll make detective in no time." Hiccup smiled, "That's great, you keep this up and we may be partners." he said, putting the bag outside his room. "Say hi to Bolin for me, I'm gonna get my stuff." he said exiting the cabin.

As Hiccup made his way towards his cabin, a certain polarbear dog caught his attention. As he neared Naga, her owner jumped onto his back, "Surprise!" she exclaimed. Hiccup laughed as he spun around, trying to get her off, "Oh yea, go on and hop on the guy with one leg, real mature." Korra let go and sat down on Naga, "Couldn't resist. I found your stuff and moved to your room for you. Your welcome." she said, Hiccup sat beside her, "Thanks, I owe ya. So how's it going?" he asked.

Korra shrugged, "Pretty good...look about earlier, I'm sorry for putting you on the spot. You got your own crap to deal with with." Hiccup slid his fingers over her hand, "I'll always find time for your crap. I'm good like that." Korra smiled and grasped his hand, "Yea you are. And I appreciate that. So dragonboy, you ready to have some fun?" she asked, exaggerating the word 'fun'. "Depends, is this the type of fun where I'm not a practice dummy?" he asked, making Korra laugh nervously. More often then not, when Korra had a bad day, she practiced fighting, unfortunately Hiccup was usually her target, "No, I mean this kind of fun." she said before kissing him fully on the lips.

_Ohhhhh, that kind if fun_. Hiccup thought as he kissed back with equal measure. Korra placed her hands on Hiccup's chest, pushing him onto Naga, she started to straddle him. Hiccup's hands went to the sides of Korra's face and trailed into her hair, casing her to moan. "Korra where are-DEAR SPRITS!" Tenzin shouted as he discovered the teens. Hiccup and Korra jumped away from each other, "SPRITS TENZIN! You scared the hell out of me." Hiccup said. Tenzin's face was redder than his outfit, "Wha- What do you two think your doing!?" Hiccup coughed in his hand while Korra whistled a tune.

Tenzin groaned, "I understand that at you two's age to...try...things. I did the same thing when I was your ages." Hiccup covered his ears, "NOT ANOTHER WORD! I DON'T WANT TO IMAGINE MY MOTHER IN THAT SITUATION!" he shouted. Korra had trouble not laughing as Tenzin's face turned even reader at her boyfriends outburst. "Look, Tenzin I get you worry about me and Hiccup being together. But you don't need to worry, we haven't done anything like that. Lin would kill us." Korra said with seriousness in her voice, Tenzin waved it off, "Now now, Lin would nev-. Okay maybe your right." he said, thinking about it.

(Line)

Korra smiled as the ship docked, "We're here!" she exclaimed as she ran down the ramp to meet her parents, _Oh yea, did I forget to mention I'm absolutely terrified of Korra's dear old dad. Come on, guys , show of hands in the same boat as me. _As Korra made her way to her loved ones, Hiccup stiffened when he saw Senna and Tonraq. Hiccup was frozen with fear, not from the cold, "Afraid of the future in laws?" Hiccup turned to see his aunt, "Auntie Kya! How are you?" he asked wrapping her up the waterbender in a hug, "I'm good Hiccup. I heard about what happened, I'm so sorry." she said, glancing down at his prosthetic, Hiccup shrugged, "Whatcha gonna do? Now, who told you about me and Korra?" he asked.

Kya smirked, "Tenzin, asked if I could keep a eye on you two. He giving you two absolutely no privacy? I could beat'm up for ya?" she asked playfully. Hiccup's cheeks tinted pink lightly, "Well if you two happen to sneak off and I don't notice, I guess Tenzin wouldn't be the wiser." she suggestively said. Hiccup blushed darker, "Thanks auntie, but...um. Well..." Kya's eyes widened, "You two haven't done it yet? Then what the heck is Tenzin so uptight about?" she asked, completely ignoring the teen's redding face.

"As much as if like to continue this conversation, which I really don't, I think I'm going to find Korra, see ya auntie!" Hiccup yelled over his shoulder as he descended the ramp. Okay, between Korra's parents or aunt Kya's questions, I think I'm ready to die of embarrassment. Hiccup thought, making his way to Korra...with Tonraq and Senna, Maybe Aunt Kya's talk was the better option.

Korra broke away from her father's embrace and turned to see Hiccup approaching, taking his arm, she lead them to her parents, "Mom, dad, you guys remember Hiccup." Tonraq crossed his arms and gave the young man a stern look, _Shit, I'm dead_. Hiccup thought. Extending his hand he said, "Good to see you again sir." he said formally, making sure his voice didn't crack. "I hope your keeping my daughter out of trouble in the city." Tonraq said, Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, "Actually she's the one who usually gets me into trouble." he said, earning a eye roll from Korra. She nudged her father, "Knock it off dad."_ Wait what?_ Hiccup inwardly questioned, Tonraq gave out a hearty laugh and shook Hiccup's hand. _Did I just get tricked? Me?!_

Bolin waved to the crowed around him, "Man, we got a great reception here." he commented, Mako shook his head, "Uhhhh Bo, I think that's for them." he said pointing to a docking boat. As the ramp descended, a man led the way out of the craft, two teens trailing behind, "What's with the two of them?" Hiccup whispered to Korra, "Desna and Eska, the chief's son and daughter." Hiccup looked at both of the teens, "Still can't tell the difference." he said.

As the Chief approached the group he greeted Korra, turning to her father he said, "Tonraq." the man held the other's gaze, "Brother." _Ok...awkward_.

(Line)

"Uhhh, will those two be alright?" Hiccup asked, Senna had offered to show Hiccup where he'd be staying while Korra and her father showed her uncle around. The woman shook her head, "They'll be fine, Tonraq knows not to start anything." Hiccup nodded, "I can't thank you and him enough for giving me a place to stay, I really appreciate it. Toothless to." he added.

The reptile gave the woman a purr, Senna laughed, "I must admit, I was a little scared when I first saw him. But he grows on you." she stated, petting the dragon. "So how is Korra really doing in the city?" Hiccup smiled, "She's doing well. She's so happy to be back home, I can't blame her. Family being down here and all." Senna gave the young man a sympathetic look, "We heard about the whole Vikings affair. How are you doing?" she asked, Hiccup shrugged, "I'm fine, thanks for asking though."

As the two approached the home, Senna directed him to a guest home, right beside the house. "Thank you again ma'am. I wasn't looking forward to being crammed in a boat." he said, setting his bags down, the woman waved her hand, "Your practically family Hiccup, and stop calling me ma'am, Senna's fine." Hiccup smiled. They where like family.

(Line)

Hiccup watched from his table as Korra talked to her dad and uncle. "You look like your seeing her for the first time in months...and you saw her three hours ago." Asami said taking a glance at her watch. Hiccup blushed, Mako shook his head, "Your making the guy uncomfortable, if it where you, I'd be the same way." he said, Asami 'awwed' and snuggled closer to her boyfriend, Bolin groaned. "Speaking of uncomfortable, I'd like a new conversation please." Hiccup said dryly. "How'd it go with Viddrick? He take your deal?" Asami smiled, "Yea he did! All thanks to my assistant here, we got a deal." Bolin smirked. "Yeah, well what can I say? I'm a natural at it." he said puffing out his chest. Hiccup smiled, "That's great. Hope it goes smoothly."

(Line)

The sounds of games, rides, food stands, and joy filled the air. Hiccup met up with Korra after the banquet, she was mad and it was his job to cheer her up. "You don't need to do this. I'll be fine." she stubbornly said, Hiccup shook his head, "No, I'm doing this because I want to, and you need to. Taking your mind off it will help. Trust me." Korra sighed, "Fine...you better win me a stuffed animal then." she said, a smile tugging on her lips.

Hiccup smirked, "Is that a challenge sweetheart?" Korra gave him a look, she hated being called sweetheart, although she called Hiccup dragonboy, he hasn't called her anything, it irked him to no end in a playful way. He once called her sweetheart when they where sparing with one another, just to throw her off. It worked, and she hated being called it ever since. "Your on Hiccup." she said taking off to the nearest booth, Hiccup right on her tail.

After some losing on both parts, Hiccup approached the archery challenge, "You sure about this? We can try another game." Hiccup gave her a look as he paid he man, "What do ya mean?" he asked, Korra played with her fingers, "It's just...you don't...how do I say this?" "I don't look strong enough to pull back on the string, do I?" he asked plainly. Korra gave a nervous laugh. The man handed Hiccup the bow and arrow, Hiccup pulled back on the sting, once his arm folded behind him, he looked at the target, did a few mental calculations, and let the arrow fly. It hit the bullseye, not dead center, but just above, "We have a winner!" the both worker said, handing Hiccup a stuffed dragon, Hiccup's mind thought it looked like a Monstrous Nightmare, but with dotted eyes and no fangs, that and it was a Terrible Terror's size.

Handing the toy to Korra, he couldn't help but feel smug as he saw the expression on her face, "Surprise, I got you a dragon." he joked handing her the doll. "Were'd you learn how to shoot a arrow?" Korra asked, Hiccup looped his arm in hers and walked down the street, "Honestly, no idea, I just know how it works. That and I accounted wind, distance, drop speed, acceleration. You know the usual." Korra smirked, "I'm chalking that up to your Vikingness." Hiccup abruptly stopped. Korra mentally face palmed, _Dammit Korra, you say the one thing your boyfriend doesn't want to hear. _she thought. Hiccup sighed, "Yea, a hiccup like me would make a wonderful Viking." he stated dryly.

Korra wrapped her arm around his back, "Hiccup I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." she apologized sincerely, Hiccup let his arm go around her back in return, "It's okay, I mean...I keep telling myself that it's not true. But it just keeps coming back and it...it hurts, ya know." he said solemnly. Korra pecked him on the cheek, "Yea, I know. Look you may not be big and strong as that Snotlout guy, thank the sprits, but you are more smart than them, your more caring then them. And your better than them, personal opinionated but still." she listed. Hiccup smiled a little, "Thanks...that means alot." Korra smiled and let her head rest on his shoulder, "Besides, I like small and smart guys." she whispered.

As the two continued on, they saw that Mako and Asami where enjoying dumplings together with Bolin eating alone, "And they said I was all miserable looking without you around. Betcha they'ed be worse." Korra nodded in agreement. Korra saw a food stand close by and bought some cotton candy, catching Hiccup off guard, she tossed a pice of the fluff at his face, "Wha- Oooh, candy." he said before eating the pink goodness. Soon the two made a game of throwing the food at one another. Bolin was the only one without anyone there, "To hell with it, I'm gonna talk to them." he said, looking at the twins. Who where standing around doing nothing, "Whish me luck." he said, rubbing his hands together and heading towards them. Mako watched as his brother approached the two, "Five Yuans says he asks out the guy on accident." Asami raised a finger, "Ten says he gets their names mixed up." Hiccup though for a moment, "Twenty says he asks out Eska, thinking he's Desna ." Korra looked at her friends, "Your all horrible...fifteen says he gets it right."

The three watched as Bolin approached Desna, talked for a bit, then she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off to win a prize. Hiccup, Mako, and Asami looked at a smiling Korra, "Come on, pay up."

After getting thirty five bucks, Hiccup and Korra continued with their cotton candy, "Look I love that we're doing this and all, but do you know why I'm so...so.." "Bummed out? Yea, and if it where me, I'd be the same way." Korra smiled, "Thanks. It means alot." Hiccup sighed, _Crap_. Korra thought, "But?" "But, I think Tenzin is trying to do what is best for you, even if it doesn't seem like it."

Korra groaned, "Yea...your stupid neutral side thing is rubbing off on me. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Until then, I'm fine with this." she said gesturing to the two of them. After a few more games and food, the two decided to head home. "Don't I get a kiss goodnight?" Korra playfully asked, Hiccup rolled his eyes and met her lips with his. Korra smiled against his lips, Just as I planed.

(Line)

Hiccup woke to the sound of Naga's Howling, _Sprits, it's Tooooooooooo early for this. Korra's right, the morning is evil._ Toothless, whom he was using as a pillow, tried to cover his ears with his paws. That's it. Hiccup thought as he exited the house, walking outside, he saw a...big...black...thing. Holding Korra against a wall, Hiccup shot a blast of fire at the creature, knocking it off Korra, "NO ONE PURS THIER HANDS ON KORRA BUT ME!" he shouted. The creature recovered quickly and charged at the two.

"Friend of yours?" he asked, dogging a tentacle, "I was about to ask you. Any idea what it is?" Korra asked, sending ice shards at it. Hiccup delivered a boulder at it, the thing smashed it, slithered towards him and caught him by his metal leg, "Crap." was all Hiccup managed to say before being flung into the sky.

Looking down he saw that the thing had a good throwing arm, he wasn't as high as he usually was with Toothless, but he was still high up. _Okay, thank goodness I tested this_. Hiccup thought, pulling the flight straps out. Diving down he saw that the thing easily brushed off Tenzin and Tonraq. Gilding by, Hiccup let put a roar of fire out of his mouth as he passed by.

Unfortunately, he didn't see the thing's tail coming at him. When it struck, Hiccup was knocked off course and straight into one of the festival's booths. Hiccup pushed the boards off him to see Korra in the Avatar state fighting the creature. After the dust cleared, he saw the thing swipe Korra down, shooting done fire at it, Hiccup planned to drive it away while Korra recovered. What he didn't expect was for it to begin to glow, then dissipate.

In the spirit's place was Unlauq, "What was that!?" he exclaimed, helping Korra up, "That was a ancient spiritual dispelling waterbending style. As for the thing that attacked you. That was a dark sprit." Hiccup wanted to call him on that. He believed in the sprit world, that was part of being the avatar, but he was a man of science, it didn't make sense that a sprit would just attack them. Before he could counter, the whole of the south pole began to wake, "Officer Beifong. I think I would be best that you keep the public calm, we don't need them casing a panic." Unlauq said, looking to Korra he asked, "Are you gonna be alright?" she nodded, "I'll be fine, go." with a nod, Hiccup sprinted off towards Toothless. Once airborne, he headed to the growing crowd. Maybe tomorrow will be less crazy.

(Line)

Toothless landed gently on the ground. With Tenzin and his family leaving, he thought I'd be best to talk to Korra. After flying for a while, he spotted her overlooking the South Pole. "Hey beautiful." he called from behind, Kirra smiled a little and turned, "Hey yourself dragonboy." Walking beside her, he joined in looking at the village, "You alright?" he asked, Korra looked down, "Tenzin's mad...I think. And I feel horrible." Hiccup gave her hand a squeeze, "Don't be, I know you feel bad, but after we get this settled away, we'll go and find, him, apologize, and forgive each other hopefully." Korra nodded absentmindedly.

Hiccup put a hand on the side of her face and turned her to him, "I love you, okay. We're gonna get this thing done." Korra raised her hand over his and smiled, "Yea, I know. I love you to." she said leaning in. The two met in the middle, Hiccup's kiss was gentle and welcoming and Korra's was albeit a bit comforting. Pulling away, the two saw Oogi take off to the north. "By the way, when where you gonna tell me you learned how to fly?" Hiccup sweat dropped.

_ So yea, that's what we gotta go up against. Am I scared? Yea, I am. But that's what being a hero is, being scared out of your mind but having the courage to face it. That's what my grandmother thought me, and with my friends by my side, I know we'll beat this. Right? _

**AN: That's right! Sequel! I know I left some stuff out and I'm sorry. I gotta say, Beginnings was AWSOME! I'll teak the story a little as this goes on but it'll turn out the same way. Don't forget to Favorite, Fallow, and Review. Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Southern Lights

Korra creaked open her door slightly, looking down the hall, she saw no one was up. Holding her boots, she opened the door fully and stepped out, closing it silently behind her, she tiptoed down the hall towards the tent flap. She's now only a few steps away from the door, reaching out to open the flap she couldn't help but smile at- "Korra? What are you doing?" Korra turned to see Senna rubbing the sand out of her eyes. "I...uhhhhhh...I was just...going to wake Naga?" she sputtered out.

Senna's eyes widened in realization, "Are you sure your not going to wake up a certain boyfriend?" she mused. Korra began to sweat bullets, after Hiccup returned from searching for his home, he told her what happened on the island that he found Gobber and company on. With his state of mind Korra knew that he needed some form of compassion, so they shared a bed. Nothing happened, but the two where happy that they had one another. Once in a while, Korra would sneak into his room to surprise him, though when Tenzin nearly caught them, they agreed to lay low on that particular act.

"I...well..." Senna gave a small laugh. "Sweetie, you and I can talk about this later. Right now, go have fun. Not too much fun though." she said, giving her daughter a wink. Korra blushed deep red, "I'll make sure you dad doesn't walk in on you two." the woman said, patting her daughter's shoulder. Korra had never been this embarrassed in her life.

Stepping out into the snow, Korra had a urge to bury herself in the snow. But seeing as she was already up, she figured that she may as well do what she crawled out of bed to do. Walking around the guest home, she saw Toothless keeping guard by the outside window.

As she approached, Toothless's ears shot up and got a excited look on his face, Korra waved her hands side to side and whispered, "No Toothless, I need to see Hiccup. Quietly." the dragon seemed to understand and moved over so Korra could climb atop him and enter the house. "Thanks Toothless." she whispered before slipping in.

(Line)

Hiccup awoke to two arms snaking around his waist, at first he was happy that his girlfriend decided to give him a good morning visit, but he was soon terrified, her parents where just next door. "Korra?" he mumbled, Korra winced, "Go back to sleep, we don't need to be anywhere for a few hours." she wined. Hiccup rolled over to face her, "You realize that your extremely terrifying father is right next door, right?"

Korra smiled, "I know." she said, tightening her grip. Hiccup groaned, "Fine, but if I die, you stay away from my next incarnation." he said. Korra rolled her eyes, "Stop worrying about it so much. They both love you already." she murmured, already half asleep. Hiccup wanted to make his point clear, but with a warm blanket over him, Korra holding him, and the fact that they both fought a evil sprit the day before, he was soon drawn to sleep as well.

(Line)

"You guys know you don't need to come along right?" Hiccup asked the brothers, "We're a team, we all gotta help each other out when we need to." Mako said, putting his pack onto the ice camel's back (Heh, rhyme). Hiccup nodded, "I get why your going, it's just I didn't think Bo would want to come with." Mako shook his head, "Eska's going so he's going." he said, looking over to where Bolin was carrying her bags. Hiccup whistled, "He's got it bad, doesn't he?" Mako nodded, "Yep, he actually had a thing for-" he started.

Hiccup gave him a look, "Who? Asami?" Mako shook his head, "Forget I said anything." he said as he went back to packing his bags. Hiccup shot him a suspicious look, "Okay come on, it's no big deal if he had a crush on Asami. To be honest I think it's funny." he said a smile gracing his lips. Mako smirked, "Wrong girl genius." he said, "Okay, I'm stumped. The only girls I know he knows is Asami and-" his eyes widened in realization, "Sonofvabith I'm a idiot." he said.

Mako laughed at Hiccup's horrified expression, "What happened to you thinking it was funny?" he said. Hiccup shot him a look, "It was funny when it was someone else. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get my stuff. Keep Bolin away from me for a while just to be safe." he stated, heading off to his house with Toothless.

(Line)

Hiccup kept his eyes on the horizon, Unlauq had told him and Korra about the spirit portal, since he was the only one who could 'fly' he thought he'd take a look at what he was facing. The only problem was that he couldn't see anything but snow, glaciers, ice, water, and more snow.

"This is hopeless bud, lets head back. Unlauq probably knows where it is." he said turning Toothless back towards the village. Hiccup scanned the vast emptiness below, spitting a few dots heading South, he dived down to meet the rest of his friends.

As he glided down, he saw that Korra was keeping distance from her father. Landing next to her she asked, "Where have you been? I almost thought you weren't coming." Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, I was trying to see if could see this 'sprit portal' from the sky." he said, air quoting sprit portal. Korra raised a eye, "What? You sound like you don't believe in the sprit world." she said accusingly, Hiccup looked down, Korra's eyes widened. "You don't, do you?" she asked just above a whisper, Hiccup sighed. "No. I mean I kinda do. But with everything that's happened...well I'm not a strong believer as I used to be." He looked at her, "Could you keep it between us? I don't want your uncle or Tenzin finding out. Last thing I want or need is a lecture." he pleaded. Korra gave him a half smile, "Sure."

(Line)

Toothless was starting to get antsy. "Is he alright?" Hiccup looked over to see Tonraq, "Yea, he just likes flying better than walking." he said, rubbing the reptile's head. Tonraq looked onward at Korra, "Is she mad at me?" he asked. Hiccup was taken back, Why would he ask me? he wondered, "Yea, she is. But don't let it get to ya." he said, attempting to lighten the man's mood. The older man sighed, "Hiccup. Be honest with me. If it where you, would you feel the same way?" he asked. Hiccup wanted to bury himself in a hole. Bad enough he was talking to his girlfriend's vary terrifying father, he was asking him a serious question regarding his girl, and wanted him to be honest with him.

Hiccup sighed, "Honestly, I think you got off easy." he said. Tonraq gave him a strange look, "I'm guessing Korra told you what happened with me me and my dad a few months back?" he questioned. The man gave a nod, "When I came face to face with him, I wanted to break his teeth in. I still hate him for all of it, but I'm better than that. But you love and care for Korra, that's more than my father ever did for me. But you need to let her make her own choices, that's part of growing up. If she makes a mistake, we still need to be there for her when she needs or wants it." he explained. Tonraq nodded, "I only did what I thought was best for her. But she's growing up, and I can't stop it. Just...keep a eye on her for me. Please." Hiccup smiled and nodded. "No problem. We both got each other's backs."

(Line)

Hiccup slipped his helmet on as the snowfall came down harder. "Is this your guy's usual weather?" he asked Unlauq, the man shook his head, "It's the sprit portal, it's making it harder to reach." he explained. Toothless suddenly let out a roar. "Whoa bud. What's wrong?" he asked the dragon. Toothless crouched low and growled at some ice caves, Naga was doing something similar. Looking to the caves, Hiccup could make out what looked like eyes, "Wolves?" he questioned aloud, Korra shook her head, "Dark spirits." she stated.

"We should set up shelter for tonight. We'll continue on in the morning." Unlauq said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Climbing off of Toothless, Hiccup had to make sure Toothless wouldn't charge at enemy. "Don't worry bud, you'll get your shot in soon." he said, leading the dragon towards the rest of the group. Entering the mouth of the cave, he called over to Bolin, "Hey Bolin, can you give me a hand?" the Earthbender nodded and joined the avatar, raising his arms, he made a column of earth rise up and block the entrance. Giving his thanks, Hiccup made holes in the wall so they could make a fire and not suffocate.

(Line)

Hiccup was about to have a heart attack. Korra wrapped her arm around his and was leaning onto him like a pillow, and Tonraq was literally right across from them at the fire. I'm so dead I'm so dead I'm so dead he repeated in his mind like a mantra. Korra rolled her eyes, "Quit being a baby. He's not gonna kill you...I think." she said, she gave a chuckle when she saw his face.

Eska looked over at the pair, then at Bolin, "Why do you not indicate your affection for me with a act such as theirs?" she asked Bolin in a monotoned voice. Hiccup kept himself from chucking _Daaammnnnn he really must have it bad._ Hiccup thought. Bolin stuttered," I... well ...you ...anyway, why are the dark sprits showing up now?" he asked, trying to get on another subject.

Mako gave Hiccup a look, the two snickered. As Tonraq explained what happened, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. It was his birthright, and losing that can drive people mad. Best example he could think of was fire lord Zuko, but got his shit together. As Tonraq finished his story Hiccup was the first to speak, "It wasn't your fault Tonraq, how could you have known that the dark spirits would attack the north?" Unlauq gave the teen a look, "It was a mistake, besides it wasn't intended." he reasoned. Tonraq sent the boy a grateful look. Korra on the other hand sent him a glare, turning to her father she said, "You should have told me."

(Line)

Hiccup sighed, Korra was mad at him. Ever since he took her father's side she'd sent him looks. And after knowing Korra for so long, he knew that she knew how to stay mad at someone. Once he had nearly caught her hair on fire and she still wasn't keen on him being around her with firebending.

Toothless sensed his rider's mood and caught up to his mate, surely that would cheer him up! Korra turned to see her boyfriend join her and Naga, Hiccup gave a nervous laugh, "Uhhhh, he did it, not me?" Korra wasn't amused, " Dont blame the dragon. I don't want to talk to you right now." she said sternly.

Hiccup really hated it when she did this, she just shuts herself out from the world, he's told her its not healthy but she doesn't listen. Before he could reply, a black shape tackled him off of Toothless! Opening his eyes he saw a dark spirit was trying to claw at his chest, luckily his armor was apparently stronger than it's claws, regaining his composure, he drew his metal blades from his gauntlets (if you don't know what I'm talking about read the prequel) and slashed the being, causing it to screech and jump off him. Looking around he saw that they had walked right into a trap.

Korra and Mako where back to back shooting fire at any spirits that went their way, Hiccup looked at the one that attacked him, it almost looked like a bird. Hiccup sent a volley of earth at it, the pieces of earth recoil off the being. Recovering, it charged at Hiccup, talons ready, he smirked, Blades dumbass. he thought as he slashed the thing in two. _Wait, if I kill these things does that mean I go to hell?! _unfortunately, the spirit's form morphed until it turned into two sprits! "Seriously! Not fair!" Hiccup exclaimed as he leaped back from the two's attack.

Okay, starting to believe in spirits again. He thought as he retracted the blades. Reminiscing to the night before last, he tried to remember the motions that Unlauq performed, swinging his arms around, the snow became water and spiraled around the beings. A light began to engulf them, just as it was about to reach their heads, they broke free and pounced onto him. "Oh come on!" he shouted. Raising his gauntlets in defense and closing his eyes, he braced himself for the pain, but none came. Opening a eye, he saw the spirit dissipate into...sparkles...yea lets call them sparkles.

Korra went over to her downed boyfriend, "Are you alright?!" she grabbed his arm and helped hoist him up, "Didn't you say you didn't want to talk to me?" he asked, she sent him a glare, "You want to end up on the ground again?" she asked in a mild threateningly manner. Hiccup shook his head and stood up, "No mam. I would not."

Looking around, he took note of all the supplies that where trashed, which where all of them. Walking over to one of his bags he heard Mako speak, "Look at this! They destroyed everything!" Tonraq nodded, "We need to head back, it's too dangerous." Korra gave her father a stern look, "No dad. You are." Hiccup winced. Rummaging through his bag, he found his tools, unfortunately the tear in the bag caused all the tools to fall out. "Great."

(Line)

Hiccup helped Tonraq pack the rest of his bags onto the snow camel's back. "Guess you where right, I did got easy before." he joked with a dad smile on his face. Hiccup shook his head, "If it helps, I still think your not as bad as your brother made you sound." he said, Tonraq turned to the teen, "Look out for her for me, please." he requested, raising his hand, Hiccup took it and gave a firm shake, "Always."

(Line)

Korra looked down at Naga's saddle. "Something on your mind beautiful?" Hiccup asked, Korra gave him a glacé and returned to her staring contest with the leather, "You want to yell at me about being a hypocrite?" she asked. Hiccup shook his head, when Stoi- his father found him, Korra suggested that they should try and at least be friends, didn't exactly work. "No, I'm asking if your feeling 100%. Remember, I'm your man. You feel the need to talk, I'm right here." he offered. Korra leaned down and pecked him on the cheek, "Thanks, but I'll be fine."

(Line)

Hiccup couldn't help but stare on in see at the southern portal, it was beautiful. The silence among the others confirmed this. "So what now what?" Bolin asked aloud. Hiccup scratched the back of his head, Good point, what the hell do we do? Unlauq stepped forwards, "Now the Avatar must enter and open the portal." Hiccup looked at Korra, who in turn looked at him, "Uhhhhh, is there any specifics on that?" Korra asked.

Unlauq smirked, "I think two is always better than one. Be careful, both of you." They nodded and walked towards the ice structure.

(Line)

"Okay I gotta ask. How is this possible!?" Hiccup exclaimed as they walked down the path, Korra covered his mouth, "Shhhhhhhhhh! Do you want every dark spirit to find us?" she whispered harshly, Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Oh come one there's no way-" he started. Suddenly a slithering stopped him, turning back he saw snake spirits, alot if snake spirits. He set a wave of fire at them as Korra bolted towards the center of the forest, Hiccup ran as fast as he could trying to catch up to her. Using his seismic sense, he found Korra at the portal's entrance, diving beside her. She closed the doorway behind her and looked down at him, just as she was about to talk, he raised a finger, "Not. A. Word." he said. Korra giggled and helped him up.

Continuing down the corridor, they came into the central chamber of the cave. "Well, where is it?" Korra asked aloud looking around. Hiccup tapped her on the shoulder and pointed down. "Oh. Wow." she said in awe. "Stand back." she instructed. Walking to the center, she slammed a fist onto the floor and let a blast if air out. Hiccup covered his face, looking up, he saw that nothing happened, "Let me try. Some good old elbow grease should get it done." he said cracking his hands. Hiccup air jumped into the air and slammed down onto the floor with a fire blast.

Korra outright laughed, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa! So where's that 'elbow grease' you where talking about?" Hiccup couldn't help but snicker. "Fine, but-LOOK OUT!" He shouted as the snake spirits descended from the ceiling, "I'll hold them off, you try and get this open!" he yelled, Korra nodded and focused on the floor.

Hiccup didn't hold back. Shooting fire off in almost every direction, when they came from the left he let a roar of fire from his good leg out, when they came right, he sent a wall of flame at them. He kept this up for a good five minutes until one snuck up from behind and took out his false leg. "Shit!" he yelled, they wrapped around his arms and leg, "Hiccup!" Korra yelled. Her eyes began to glow, her anger got the better of her. Hiccup's eyes widened, "Korra! Try it now! Avatar state!" he shouted as the snakes went over his neck. Taking one last deep breath, he let the fire out of his mouth and the snakes retracted.

Before he could re-engage the snakes, a bright light tore through the room. When the light died down he saw Korra with a exhausted look on her face. Turning to him, she grinned, "That's elbow grease." she sated sitting beside him. Hiccup smiled, "That's my good dead for the day. How 'bout you?" he asked. She put her head on his shoulder, "Definitely." she mumbled, Hiccup rolled his eyes, "You fall asleep and you'll miss my make out sess-" before he could get the words out of his mouth, Korra slammed her lips to his, the two tumbled into the ground.

(Line)

"They've been in there too long." Mako said. Bolin put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "They'll be fine, don't worry." Mako shook his head, the glow had started a few minutes ago and Korra and Hiccup still haven't come out.

"Forget it! I'm going in." he said approaching the portal, before Unlauq could stop him, two figures exited the beam. "Korra! Hiccup!" Bolin shouted, running at the pair. Before he could each the two, Eska made a ice wall trap Bolin, making him face her, she asked, "Why are you engaging physical contact with another woman?" Hiccup and Korra both failed to hold back laughs.

(Line)

The group was almost back at the South Pole, they had to go through the night but it was worth it. "So what exactly took you two so long to get out of there?" Mako asked. The two looked at each other and turned away blushing, "Only you and Hiccup." he said smiling.

As the group neared the cliff overlooking the South Pole, Toothless stiffened, "Toothless? Whats-" before he could ask, he flew into the air and saw why he was so tense. Northern watertribe ships had docked and was already dispensing troops. "Fuck. My. Life." Hiccup said to himself.

**AN: Yes! Finally! I'm sorry this took so long to get up, I'm kinda juggling four stories at the same time. And with everything going on in the show, I want to wait for the season to end before I put everything into this story, but I may get another chapter up by this time next week. Since Burial at sea comes out day after next, my time will be preoccupied, sorry! Anyway, don't forget to Favorite, Fallow, and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Civil wars pt 1

Hiccup was frustrated. Martial law had been declared and he wasn't allowed to fly Toothless, which greatly upset the reptile to no end. And if Toothless was frustrated, Hiccup had to be frustrated.

"Toothless, for the twelfth time, we can't go flying." he said to the reptile. After getting back from their trip, Unlauq had 'acquired' the palace, Korra was there with him now. Hiccup was back at his temporary home, taking off Toothless's flight gear, "Stupid...waterbender...prick." Hiccup mumbled as he unlocked the final strap. Tossing the saddle to the side, Hiccup gave Toothless a sympathetic look, "Don't worry bud, it's just a few days with no flying. You went like ten years without a tail fin, a week won't kill ya." he said, giving his dragon a scratch behind the ears.

(Line)

Walking down the street, Hiccup saw that the navies weren't keen on having the Northerners here, he'd read about the grudges that the two tribes had between one another, so being here just made him feel a little awkward. Luckily, that was cut short by Bolin pulling up next to him. Wait, what the- Hiccup thought as Bolin pulled the chariot. Stopping, he made earth stairs he bowed as the twins descended the carriage.

Mako joined him a few seconds later, "You gotta be kidding me." he said, Hiccup shook his head, "I'm starting to think that he's in a abusive relationship. We should help him." Hiccup stated, watching as the twins went away, walking up to the Earthbender, Mako put a hand on his shoulder, "You can't let her treat you like that." Bolin sighed, "I would. But she's terrifying, I think she'd 'unman' me the second the words left my mouth." Hiccup winced, "I'd be scared too if that was me." Mako nodded in agreement. "Look, breaking up with someone is like ripping off a bandage. You gotta make it quick and painless." Hiccup looked at Mako with confusion, "What?! No! You need to break it to her gently. Especially if you don't want a ice sickle in your junk." he said to Bolin.

Mako gave Hiccup a look, "When are you the breakup expert?" Hiccup smirked, "My mother was broken up pretty hard. When I got to, (cough) that age (cough) she told me what I needed to know about women when it came to relationships. Her exact words where 'If you really want to break it off, DO IT GENTLY AS YOU CAN.'"

Bolin shook his head, "Sorry Hiccup. I'm gonna need to side with Mako on this one." Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Fine, but if it fails, I get to say I told you so."

(Line)

Korra was pissed, she had been called the worst avatar ever, nearly failed trying to stop a fight between northern and southern tribesmen, and...well it's been a bad day. So when Hiccup approached her from behind her natural response would be, "Hiccup. Not now." she said in a aggressive tone. Hiccup groaned, "Dammit. What'd I do now?" he asked, she quirked a eyebrow, "What makes you think I'm mad at you?" she asked accusingly, Hiccup rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Well...you where pretty pissed at me when I took your dad's side that one night, and I can kinda get a read when your not in your best mood." he explained.

Korra looked down, "I had a bad day." she said simply. Hiccup threw his arm around her shoulder, "I'm here to listen. Come on, talk to me." he pleaded. After telling him about what happened Hiccup felt guilt overtake him, "Your not the worst avatar ever, I may have ya beat there, considering no one knows about me except only you guys." he said, attempting to cheer her up, "No, your not. I'm trying to be the good guy, but..." "But nobody's listening? It happens alot more than you think, trust me. Tarrlock used to shut me down allot before, but sooner or later people are things your way." he explained, Korra nodded at his words, but they didn't seem to fully register it.

"Tell you what, tonight, is date night." Korra's head piped up, she and Hiccup went on date night whenever either of them had a bad day, just to lift their sprits a little. "Oh really? What did you have in mind? Penguin sledding? Picnic on a glacier?" she asked jokingly. Hiccup smiled, "I got a idea."

(Line)

A terrible idea. Hiccup thought as he looked across the table. Bolin and Eska had come along with, making his and Korra's romantic date night a awkward double date. "Isn't this nice? Just the four of us?" Bolin asked, his tone in a pleading manner, "Yea it is, though I must admit, I didn't expect you guys would want to double date, especially so soon." Korra said. "Bolin stated that progression in a relationship most times leads to more strong relationship, he used you two as his example." Eska stated, Korra gave Bolin a smile, "Awww, thanks Bolin." Hiccup smirked, Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought. Hiccup thought as he sipped his tea. "I must admit, I was curious to how you two have progressed so far when you two both have very different traits." Hiccup looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?" Eska took a sip of her drink, "Such as you have a higher level of intelligence, while as Korra has more strength than you." she explained, Making both of the avatars frown.

" So is it true that you two have already begun sexual relations?" Hiccup choked on his tea and Korra's jaw hit the floor as her face turned red, WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM! Hiccup thought as he coughed his tea. After some help from Korra, he regained his ability to speak, "T-t-t-that's a VERY personal question Eska. And who told you that?" he asked. "Bolin stated that since you have both 'been together' for over six months that it must of had occurred." The two avatars sent their best death glares at the earth bender.

(Line)

"You are incredibly lucky that I haven't unleashed my avatar state on you already." Hiccup said to Bolin. After the awkwardness of the evening prior, he was actually impressed that Bolin had the guts to talk to him, "I know I had no right to say that, for that I'm sorry, but SERIOUSLY?! I'd thought you two would have...well you guys spend so much time together now, and you both share a bed-" "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT!" Hiccup screamed at him, twiddling with his fingers he nervously chuckled, "Well...theoretically Asami may have went looking for Korra one day...and found you two asleep together." Hiccup face palmed, "We don't...do that. We started sharing a bed after I got back from looking for Berk." he mumbled.

Bolin winced, "Sorry, I didn't know." Hiccup raised a hand, "No harm, no foul. I'm gonna go see what Korra's up to. No comments." he said as he walked away, pointing a finger at Bolin.

(Line)

"So what are we doing here exactly?" Hiccup asked Korra as they made their way through the palace. "We're her to talk to my uncle into toning down the rules. And hopefully make it look like I'm neutral in this." she explained, Hiccup quirked a eye, "You ARE neutral in this, right?" Hiccup asked. Korra shot him a look, "Unlauq may be doing things a little to the extreme, but he means well." Korra explained.

Hiccup wanted to protest but as the turned the corner, they saw that Unlauq was busy...being kidnapped. "Uncle!" Korra shouted as she charged forward. Hiccup was right on her tail, as the chase continued, the kidnappers threw barriers that Korra burst through. Entering the main hall, the leader shouted out, "Keep 'em busy! I got the chef!" he ordered to his troops. As they turned to fight, Hiccup shouted to Korra, "Keep in him! I got these guys!" Korra nodded and continued on course.

Hiccup sent a water whip at one if the men's legs, getting their attention. "Four of us versus a cripple? To easy." One of the men said, Hiccup frowned, he did not like that word. Sending a blast of air at the man whom spoke, he sent his metal cables at two, immobilizing them. The final man made two arms of water and slammed them against him.

Sliding across the floor, he barely had enough time to doge the second arm as it slammed down where he previously was. Hiccup regained his footing and swept his foot across the floor, fire spreading across the floor at his opponent's legs. The man sprung up into the air using the water to spring him, just as Hiccup anticipated. Sending his fist to the floor, a small block rose from the ground, flipping his hand up, the piece of earth flung itself at the man in midair.

Hiccup sprinted after Korra as the man crashed down to the ground.

(Line)

After getting Unlauq freed, him barely convicting the the men responsible, he finally had his opinion on him, "I seriously dislike him." he said, Korra sighed, "Yeah, I'm starting to see why." she said, kicking a little snow up. "Look, tomorrow I bet everything will turn out alright." he said, offering his encouragement. Korra looked at him, "Do you really think that?" Hiccup wrapped a arm around her shoulder, "Yea, I do." Korra smiled and snaked her arm around his waist and leaned into him.

"Good, now walk me home dragonboy." Hiccup smirked, "I technically limp but-" "You know what I mean smart-ass."

(Line)

Hiccup woke to a commotion outside, "Toothless? I didn't accidentally lock you out again did I?" he asked aloud. The rumble behind him gave him a answer. Strapping on his leg, he opened the door to see Tonraq and Senna in handcuffs.

AN: Sorry about that but I gotta make it cannon. Anyway, if you guys haven't figured it out yet, the whole Korra and Hiccup believed to have had sex is like a running gag for this season, last one was the whole 'gesturing' thing, I got the idea from the movie.

Like with all chapters, I ask you all to please, Fallow, Favorite, and please (this is important) review.


	4. Chapter 4

Civil wars pt 2

Hiccup rushed back into his hut. Getting his gear, he ran back outside to Korra. As Unlauq walked away he saw the concern on her face, "What's wrong? I saw your parents in cuffs and I thought..." he trailed off, Korra closed her eyes, "They think they're part of a conspiracy to over throw Unlauq." she said bitterly. Hiccup wrapped her in his embrace, "We both know that's bullshit. Unlauq is WRONG, your parents are good people, they wouldn't-" "I know that! Just...just shut up and hold me like this." she said quietly, leaning into the embrace.

After moments of uninterrupted silence, Korra pulled away, "I...I...I need to get Mako and them. Can you see if you can get me to see them before the trial?" she pleaded, Hiccup nodded, "Of course, I'll see if I can find out who pointed the finger at your dad. We can pay them a visit." Korra widened her eyes at the statement, "Since when do you go behind the system's back?" she asked. Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, "You've been rubbing off on me, now go and get everyone." he explained. As Hiccup made his way towards the prison Korra called out to him, "Hiccup!" he stopped and looked over his shoulder, a sad smile was on her face, "Thank you." she said simply, Hiccup nodded and continued on course.

(Line)

"WHERE THE HELL DOES IT SAY THAT THEY CAN'T EVEN HAVE A LAWYER!" Hiccup screamed at the Northern guard, he stood outside the cell of Tonraq and Senna. "I'm sorry sir but-" "Don't you give me that! Every man or woman are provided a lawyer under the United Elemental Nations Act, which both water tribes had signed." The gaud began to break out in a cold sweat, the BeiFong's where known for Earthbending mastery and it was also well known that most members had a short temper, "I-I-I-I'm just fallowing orders sir, I'm sor-" "Look, if you let me see them, I won't mention this if I can have fifteen minutes with them as a legal consultant." he bargained.

The guard seemed to buy it, "Alright, but not a word of this to the chief." he said. After left, Hiccup let out a quick whistle, signaling Korra to exit her hiding place at the end of the hall. Peaking out from the corner, she double checked behind her to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted. Walking down the hall she couldn't help but ask, "Did you seriously lie to that guard about being their lawyer?" she asked with amusement. Hiccup shrugged, "It got the job done didn't it? Now go on. I'll stand guard." he said unlocking the door. Before Korra went inside, she gave him a peck on the cheek.

After a few moments to himself, Hiccup began to think of his family. Lin had found and raised him since he was only a few weeks old, she WAS his mother, no one else. When he was little, Lin kept her eyes glued to him like a hawk, never letting him out of her sight, when Lin had to go to work, Toph took over her parenting duties temporarily. He adored his gram to no end, Hiccup just wished that he had more time with her.

And then there was Stoick. The man who threw him out to sea, the man who took tradition and status over family. It sickened Hiccup to his core that he was related to him, he was also mildly insulted that the boy known as Snotlout was his cousin. Hiccup gave a shiver, _Thank spirits for my brains_.

The one person he knew nothing about was his birth mother. He didn't know her name, what she looked like, or of she even had a say in his departure. She was a mystery to Hiccup, one that he wasn't sure he wanted solved. What if she was worse than Stoick? _Nah, I doubt that's even possible_.

As these thoughts went through his head, Hiccup felt the next guard approaching, giving the door three knocks, that was the signal to exit. After a moment, Korra emerged from the cell with a saddened look on her face. After putting the key on the archway of the cell for the next guard, they quickly left the building.

(Line)

Hiccup gave Toothless a scratch behind his ear as they made their way towards the courthouse. Hiccup had put Toothless's flight gear back on as a precaution, Unlauq had been more...aggressive. It was a little to close to Tarrlock, and it worried Hiccup.

Entering the main hall, he spotted Korra sitting beside Bolin. Sitting beside her, she immediately took his hand in a vice grip. Hiccup had seen Korra broken before, when she met Amon face to face all those months ago she had been terrified of him, the problem was that she never let it out, and when she did let it out he was there for her. She was there for him in the same way when he came back from his search.

As the trail began, all he could do was hope that she wouldn't break again.

(Line)

The trial was fixed. Hiccup had seen enough guilty men walk to know when a trail was a sham. Senna not being convicted was a big giveaway, Korra asked him to give her and Senna some time with Tonraq, the two where now inside the house.

Hiccup sat in his temporary home strapping his armor on, "We're going out for a bit bud. I need something to distract me." he said leading the dragon outside. As the teen exited his hut, he saw that Korra was making her way towards the stables, "Crap. I gotta good idea where she's going." Hiccup said to himself.

Fallowing Korra's lead, he entered the stables to see Korra's back to him as she strapped Naga's saddle into place, "Off to see someone are we?" Hiccup asked, making Korra turn to him. Her face made her message clear, Not. In. A. Good. Mood. "I'm just going with Naga for a ride." she said sternly. Hiccup knew Korra was lying from his seismic sense, "Sure, and I'm a ten foot giant with purple hair and six feet." he said sarcastically. "I know your going after judge Hotak, it's written all over your face."

Korra sent him a glare, "It's bullshit! You and I both know that my father's innocent." Hiccup ran a hand over a face, "Korra I can't let you go out and do this alone." he said, Korra walked over to Hiccup and looked him dead in the eye, "What are you gonna do to stop me?" she asked. Hiccup smirked, "Not a damn thing, I was gonna do it for ya." he said making Korra stare at him in surprise.

"Wait...you where gonna break the law...for me?" Korra asked blinking. Hiccup sighed but still smiled, "I figure that you'd been through enough for one day, so I'd better do something for you today that'd make it at least a little better." he said. Korra took this in, after a moment she put both hands on the side of his face and smashed their lips together, surprising Hiccup. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he felt Korra pull away and whispered , "You being policeman, it's kinda hot that you'd break the law for me." As they resumed kissing, Hiccup's cheeks turned pink as he realized his girlfriend called him hot.

(Line)

Hiccup fallowed Korra from the sky as they tracked their target. Hotak's satomobile sped along the cliff with no idea of the angry Avatar catching up to him. Naga rammed the side of the car, making it swerve out of control and crash into the side of the mountain. She IS pissed. Hiccup thought as he landed beside the crash.

"This is Naga, and she would appreciate it if you set my father free." Korra said in a deadly tone, Hiccup knew Korra was a excellent 'bad cop' but right now the look of fear on the man's face said he was close to breaking. "Please! No! I only did what Unlauq told me to!" Hiccup's and Korra's eyes widened, "What!? Unlauq told you to rig the jury!" Korra exclaimed.

Hotak began to panic, "No! No! I've said too much!" he screamed out. Damn it! Hiccup thought, time to take it up a notch. Walking over to the man, he grabbed him by the collar and led him to Toothless, "Naga's not the one you should worry about, my Night Fury is the spawn of lighting and death itself! And he hasn't eaten in a few hours..." Hiccup growled as he threw the man at Toothless's feet. The dragon bared his fangs and silted his eyes at the man, rearing his head back, he let out a loud roar in the mans face, teeth near inches from his nose. "You wanna talk now?" Korra questioned.

(Line)

"I knew that asshole was up to no good." Hiccup said as he and Korra headed to Verrick's office. "I can't believe this! His only brother! I bet he framed my dad for the sprit invasion at the North Pole!" Korra exclaimed angrily, Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder, "We'll save your dad. I promise."

Korra nodded. A small smile creeping up on her lips, "I gotta say, I loved the whole 'my Night Fury will eat you alive!' back there." she said, mockingly mimicking him in a deep voice while leaning forwards and twiddling her fingers. Hiccup chuckled, "Yeah, I almost thought he was gonna pass out for a second."

Opening the door to Verrick's office, they found Mako and Asami waiting for the businessman. "Hey guys, what's up?" Asami asked as Hiccup shut the door behind them, "It's Unlauq! He's the one who got my dad in jail." Korra explained, making the pair's eyes widen, "What! Why would he do that?" Mako asked skeptically. Hiccup put a fake thinking pose, "Hmmmm, I dunno. Maybe the same reason Tarrlock was a crazy-ass dictator! Power." he explained.

After telling the others what happened, Asami gained a look of understanding, "That explains why the twins came by looking for Verrick. Trying to take anyone that would cause trouble." Hiccup nodded, "That makes sense. I'm surprised they haven't found him yet."

"That's because I'm hiding in plane sight!" The avatars turned to the stuffed platypus bear. Hiccup looked to Korra, "No. Frickin'. Way." Hiccup said aloud. Korra smiled, "That's...wow...that's creative." she said, trying not to laugh at the disguise. The mouth opened to reveal the man inside, "Exactly little lady! They'd NEVER expect to find me in something like this." he explained, "Isn't that right Ju Lee?" he asked, a feminine voice came from the lower part of the suit, "Yes sir." Hiccup had to turn away to make sure Verrick couldn't see the look on his face. He was trying his best not to fall down laughing.

Before Hiccup could compose himself, the door opened to reveal-_Oh...THANK YOU SPRITS!_! Hiccup thought as Bolin stood before his friends. Hiccup couldn't hold it in anymore, his mouth burst open and laughed like a madman. Soon he was on the floor clutching his gut, Korra was barely standing while Asami was whipping tears out of her eyes. Mako was losing his battle pretty fast.

"Oh yea. Laugh at the guy whose being FORCED TO MARRY ESKA!" Bolin exclaimed, Hiccup covered his eyes, "Oh sprits! I've died and gone to heaven! This is rich!" Hiccup yelled out. After a few moments, Hiccup managed to get himself standing, "All...pleasantries aside. We need to get Tonraq out of jail. Any ideas?" he asked.

(Line)

"Poor guy." Hiccup stated as Assmi knocked the guard out with her electric glove, "Hey, he deserves it! He locked my dad up." Korra stated as they ran towards the cell. Hiccup ran his hands along the metal, "I'm just saying, we all know what it's like to get touched by those things." he said. As he ran his hand over the door, he felt a soft spot, roaming is hand directly into the spot, the metal crumbled around it, pulling his arms back, the door snapped off its hinges.

Tossing the door aside, the thee saw that the cell was empty, "Tell me we got the wrong cell." Hiccup said, looking to Korra. Her shocked expression gave him the answer, "I'm afraid you won't be seeing your father again. He's on his way to the Northern tribe for his trial" trio turned to see Unlauq, Korra was seething with anger, "Where is he!" she demanded. The man shook his head, "Korra, can't you see this is for the best? A new age of spiritual enlightenment is upon us. You can be the one to start it all, both of you." he pleaded.

Hiccup shook his head, "Sorry. I try not to associate myself with backstabbing, manipulating, maniacs. Plus I think your a bad role model." he said for his own amusement, Korra stepped forward, "You want a war, you got it. Let my dad go, and we won't hurt you." the man smirked, "Your both Avatars. You both need to remain neutral in Watertribe politics."

The two avatars gave each other a look, "Unlauq, you framed your brother to take power to the throne. I'm pretty sure people see that as a bad thing. Pulse we know you made the barbarians attack the North. Your not gonna be on anyone's Christmas list after that gets out." Hiccup explained, Korra and Asami nodded in agreement. Before he could say another word, Korra sent blasts of fire at him.

Unlauq was quick to react, drawing the water from his canteen, he extinguished the flames as they came into contact. Before Hiccup could join the fight, a water pellet to the face, as he fell back, he came into contact with the door he ripped off. Before he knew what he was doing, he was preparing to launch the door at the man, "Korra get behind me!" he shouted, she sent one last leg sweep of fie at him before he crumbled the door and launched it at Unlauq. When it reached halfway down the hall, Hiccup pulled his hands apart and the door unfolded to its original size, blocking him off.

When he sliced through the door with waterbending, the three where nowhere to be found.

(Line)

As the trio made their way towards Verrick's ship Asami was the first to speak, "So what now? Keep going with the plan?" she asked. Hiccup nodded, "No choice, we'll get Tonraq in the end though." Korra sent him a sad and questionable look, "How can you be sure?" she asked. As the three reached the control room of the ship, Hiccup pointed to the blockade, "When me and Toothless where fallowing you after Hotack, I saw one of the ships docking. Where else would you stuff prisoners of the the Northern water tribe than in one of their ships?"

Korra looked to the fleet, the row was parting enough for a single vessel to travel through, "He must be on that one!" she exclaimed with a smile, Hiccup nodded, "We'll have to wait until we get out to sea, if we attacked it now we'd be overrun with troops within minutes." Asami nodded, "He's right. Lets hope Bolin and them pull their part off."

Hiccup nodded, "This plan is so crazy it's not even funny."

(Line)

After watching the ship that supposedly carried Tonraq, Verrick, Bolin, and Mako returned, "The village is distracted, we can move." Mako said. Hiccup face palmed, "Dammit Boiln! Alright, here's fifty Yuans." he said, digging into his pocket. Korra gawked at her boyfriend, "You bet money on them screwing up their plain? Hiccup!" he raised his hand in defense, "What? You gotta admit, it was the stupidest plan you ever heard!" as he said this, he retrieved the money from his wallet, which Bolin took graciously, "So stupid that it worked!"

Before the two could carry on, Mako got everyone's attention, "I think we might have overlooked the part with us getting a ship this size through a blockade." he said, looking towards the iron boundary. Hiccup scratched his head, Huh...how'd we miss that? Korra's face brightened up, "I think I gotta idea."

(Line)

"You ready Korra?" Hiccup asked, fastening his safety straps to Toothless's harness. "Hell yeah, it's been to long since I've gone for a ride with Toothless. _Isn't that right big guy?_" she said, baby taking Toothless, earning a purr from the dragon. "Your unmaning my dragon with each word you say like that." Hiccup said in a monotone voice. Korra gave a light slap on his back, "Shut up and fly, dragon boy." Hiccup smiled, "With pleasure."

Clicking the tail into takeoff position the three shot into the air. Toothless flapped his wings repeatedly, gaining altitude quickly, once he reached a good distance from the water, Hiccup clicked the pedal into the dive position and dropped down towards the sea. Gliding above the water, Korra readied herself as they came closer to the ships.

Just as they came close to the ship, she raised her arms, the water fallowed suit. As they passed thorough the opening the sips provided, the water pushed the two iron giants apart. Soon, Verrick's ship joined them outside the blockade, "My girlfriend's genius at work. How do ya feel?" Hiccup asked, Korra blushed, "Honestly, I don't know how you do it. Now lets get my dad."

(Line)

The missing ship was easy to find in the vast open water. Coming up the side of the ship, a large wave of water took care of all the guards on the outside of the boat. Landing by the entrance, Hiccup and Korra dismounted, "Stand guard Toothless." he shouted over his shoulder to his companion.

Korra opened the first cell to find nothing, before she could move on to the next, Hiccup stopped her, "No point in repeating that mistake, one sec." slamming his foot down, he pinpointed where the men where. Sprinting to the door, Hiccup grabbed the lock and ripped it out, opening the door, they where greeted by the sight of Tonraq and his men. "Korra? What are you doing here?!" Before Korra could explain, "Long story short, your brother is responsible for you getting convicted, banished, and the dark sprits attacks. We can explain later but we need to go!" Tonraq took this in for a moment before standing up, "You heard the man! Let's get outta here!" he said to the rest of the rebels.

(Line)

Hiccup watched from afar as Korra spoke with her father. It was still a little unbelievable. He understood first-hand that family doesn't always get along, but to go this far was insane. Before he could think further on the matter, Korra shook his shoulder, "Hey, you alright?" she asked.

Hiccup smirked, "Aren't I supposed to ask that? What with you getting your dad back and all." Korra gave him her own grin as she helped him up, "Come on, we got to head back to Republic City. Dad says that we need more than a few able-bodied men to help out. I'll go talk to president Riko when we get there."

Hiccup was surprised, "Is it that bad?" he asked, Korra gave him a nod as they continued towards the control room. "I dunno about you. But I'm seriously gonna enjoy wiping the floor with Unlauq. He deserves what he's got coming to him. Korra said, Hiccup nodded, "Yeah. I thought we where done with stuff like this when we shot Amon out that window. Kinda wish we where still tangling with him." Hiccup said, looking down at his prosthetic.

Korra saw him with a somber look in his eyes as he glanced down at the lost appendage, she knew that beneath all the jokes he made about it, he still couldn't believe that he had lost his limb. Korra entwined their fingers together, "Don't get so down and out. Look on the bright side, we saved my dad, and the entire South tribe is next." she said cheerfully.

Hiccup smirked, "Okay yeah there's that. And this." Hiccup stopped and pulled Korra into a kiss. Korra put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his check, Hiccup had moved his hands to Korra's waist and pulled them closer, deepening the kiss. Korra let out a small moan as Hiccup ran his tongue across her lips, asking for entry, which Korra allowed. In the months that the two had started dating, the two where a tad shy in showing their feeling towards one another, but the two eventually became comfortable enough around each other to do things like they where now.

As the two continued to battle for dominance. The engines coming to life shook them back to reality, Hiccup was the first to recover, "Well...that brightened up my day." he said, Korra laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist, "Same here."

The two reached the control room and explained the plan to the others, "Uhhhh guys? What is that?" Asami questioned, pointing to the giant water spout in the distance. Picking up a telescope, Hiccup peered down the sights to see one VERY pissed off waterbender, "Bolin, it's for you." Hiccup said, handing the scope to Bolin. He looked through the device and gulped, "That would be my darling Eska." Turing to Verrick he asked, "Any chance this thing can outrun a angry ex-fiancé?" The man smiled, "Kid why do you think I built this boat?"

**AN: Now that that's over with I can vent. Now I saw the season finale again and I thought to myself: Since Aang and Katara got together at the end of the series, they must be doing the same thing again! Think about it, originally, The Legend of Korra was supposed to be a mini series about what happed after Aang. So they didn't expect to fill out three more seasons, them breaking up on good terms will make it so that they don't need to worry about the relationship part of the story! As for them being 'finally' over, Mako said the same thing to Asami but they still kinda temporarily got back together. So in the end it'll be Makorra all the way hopefully.**

**Now I also herd about some spirit frog being the reason they stay together or something, if anyone understands it, please explain the the review or something. Plus my idea is reinforced by the avatar ending up with who they love in the end. I WILL NOT BREAK HICCUP AND KORRA! So don't fret over that, I did, and it drove me nuts. **

**So if you guys didn't hear, book three: change has not released a date for its release but the first few episodes are already done. So we can expect them sometime next year, luckily we won't have the tedious wait for book 3 that we had with 2. **

**I'm asking this since I really love reviews and getting emails: Review Review review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Peacekeepers (my version)

Verrick's ship stood proudly in the Yue bay of Republic City. Word had reached everywhere that war was brewing between the North and South watertribes, to say tension has been high recently would be a understatement.

Korra and her friends disembarked from the ship to find a expectant Lin Beifong. Hiccup was the first to greet her with a hug, "Hey mom. Good to see you." he said, Lin smiled and returned the embrace, "Glad to see your safe sweetheart." she whispered. As the others approached, the two broke the embrace Lin turned her gaze towards Korra and gave a small scowl, "Thank you so much for starting a war Avatar." she said sarcastically. _So there's where Hiccup picked that up._ Korra thought, Hiccup raised his hands, "Hey I distinctly remember you saying that Stoick and them where asking for-oh wait you where taking to her." he joked, Lin wasn't all that humored, "I'm serious. The watertribes are at each other's throats, the Southernes are doing a march tonight to try and pacify the situation." Turning to Mako and her son she added, "I'm going to need both of you on duty tonight, think you can manage?" Mako gave a nod along with Hiccup, "We'll be there mom, don't worry." Lin gave a nod.

After biding her fair well, Hiccup turned to see Korra with a grin on her face, "This is great! We'll march to the embassy and-" "Whoa whoa whoa! Korra you can't march with them." Hiccup interrupted. Korra's eyes widened, "What do you mean? Of course I am! We need to show the South that we're with them!" Hiccup shook his head, "Look, Unlauq was right about us not being able to take sides on this, if we do that then the Northerners might get violent."

Korra scoffed, "I can't believe you Hiccup! Your siding with them over me?!" she accused, Hiccup raised his hands in surrender, "No! Look, I am with you on this, but we need to support them behind the scenes." Korra didn't look convinced, "Korra...I get you think I'm against you but-" "Forget it. Go on and do your job Beifong." she shouted as she walked away. "Korra!" he called out, but to no avail. _Dammit. I hate it when she gets like this_.

(Line)

Hiccup looked down on the march from above. Mako was on the ground alongside his mother, so far nothing had transpired that counted as a catastrophe. Hiccup's eyes drifted to the front of the march where Korra rode Naga towards the embassy. He sighed, "I might have screwed up bud. Lately she's been seeing things as your either with her, or against her, and if you try to stay neutral she puts you with the against her category. What do you think I should say Toothless?" the reptile let lose a grumble, fallowed by a series of growls and purrs.

_Okay...that really helped out_. Hiccup thought, "Thanks Toothless...but I think I'll figure it out on my own." the dragon gave a snort in response _'I don't see why you don't just put your mouth over your mate's? It usually makes you both cheerful!' _Toothless thought.

The sound of a 'boom!' made both of them look down towards the embassy. "SHIT!" Hiccup exclaimed when he saw the smoke from the fire. Diving towards the bay, he reached one hand out while the other guided Toothless, taking as much water as he could manage, the pair rushed back towards the embassy. As they flew over, Hiccup released the water, the fire died down a good amount but there was still work to do.

(Line)

"Triads? Are you sure?" Hiccup asked. Mako had asked Hiccup to talk to him, since his 'superiors' didn't seem to believe him, "Yea, they didn't look like Watertribe. And they dropped this." Mako handed what looked like a remote, "Any idea what it is?" Hiccup asked, Mako shook his head, "No idea, but from the looks of it, that's what caused the bombs to detonate."

Hiccup handed the device back to Mako, "I'd let Asami take a look at it, her company might be able to find out what it is." he suggested, Mako looked down, "Right now her company consists of her and a few employes. I don't think it'll be a lot of help." he said depressingly. Hiccup was surprised, Future Industries had alot of stock, ALOT of stock, "Is it that bad? I mean with Verrick backing her up I thought she'd be taken care of but..." Mako shook his head, "Hey don't worry about it, her company survived the revolution, I think this will be a price of cake." Hiccup smiled at his friend's optimism, "Still, tell her I wish her luck." Mako smiled, "Sure."

"Hey Mako quit bugging the golden boy!" Lu shouted, Gaang gave his partner a high five. On most days the men and women of the police force where working nonstop, between the triple threats and the riots caused by the Watertribe civil war, almost everyone had been pulling double time to make the streets safer. ALMOST everyone, Lu and Gaang where the most lazy policemen that Hiccup had ever seen. It was still a mystery how they where at detective level. "Lets talk in my office." Hiccup suggested, Mako was more than happy to oblige.

Closing the door behind them Hiccup turned to Mako, "Let me first say: I am so sorry you got put in with those two. If anything I'd let you be my partner." Mako gave him a wave, "Don't worry about it. I can handle their stupid pranks. I'm surprised the chief hasn't fired either of them." he said sitting on the desk, Hiccup sat in his chair and put his head in his hands, "Those two couldn't find their way out of a paper bag on their heads. Seriously! How are those two detectives!?" Hiccup exclaimed in annoyance. Mako smirked as he shook his head, "I get you love your job and all, but you can't let it get to ya. I gotta ask, you could have any position you wanted before your mom stepped down. Why didn't you take the detective desk?" Hiccup leaned back in his chair and sighed, "I did for while...but it wasn't for me. It was just dead body after dead body. And even when we caught the killer it didn't feel like we actually accomplished anything."

Mako looked at Hiccup questionably, Hiccup did love his job, but the way he explained detective desk...it kinda rang true, "I get he still committed the crime, but you still got the people who committed them. Right?" Hiccup nodded, "Yea we did. But in the end someone was still dead. Doesn't matter if we got the person right away, he still took a life." he said, his gaze focused on the desk. Mako looked at him with disbelief, "Your making it sound like its useless. We still convict him in the end. And he pays for the crimes that they committed. That's basically the definition of crime and punishment." Hiccup smiled, "Good to see your so committed to getting the promotion."

Mako did a double take, "Wait! Was...that a test or something?!" Hiccup bushed sons imaginary dust off his nose, "Kinda, I just wanted to see if you where serious about this." Mako sent the teen a glare, "Just...go make out with your girlfriend..." Hiccup's smile fell, Mako internally winced as Hiccup looked at the pictures on his desk.

The first one was of him alongside his family, Lin had a small smile on her lips and one hand on Hiccup's shoulder as she stood behind him, Toph was kneeling beside him with a goofy grin. Hiccup, no older than 9, was holding Toothless in front of the station under Toph's statue. The next was of Team avatar after Korra got her bending back, he had his arm around her waist, just as Mako was with Asami, Bolin was in the middle pulling everyone together with a smile on his face.

The third was of only him and Korra. It was their first date after the Revolution so they both decided to celebrate. They had gone to the city, which was celebrating the end of Amon. They played a few games, got a bite to eat, and even tired dancing (though Korra repetitively stepped on Hicvup's good foot to which she apologized for). They took a break by the beach where a man was taking couple's photos, the picture had Hiccup dressed in a light green shirt with a dark brown jacket, cargo pants covering up his prosthetic, Korra wore her usual outfit but with her parka. In the background stood Avatar Aang memorial island lit up, Hiccup was embracing Korra and was pulling her into a kiss, Korra was caught mid laugh as Hiccup's lips met her cheek and the camera went off.

"Are you guys doing okay?" Mako asked, Hiccup let a sigh escape his lips, "She thinks I'm not supporting her in the civil war." Mako 'ohhhhhhed' in understanding, "Asami and me sometimes get like that. You should sit down and talk with her about it. That always works." Hiccup nodded, "I am going to have to talk to her about this possibility of a third party attacking the embassy. That's going to be fun."

(Line)

Hiccup flew across the skyline towards city hall, hopefully Korra's netting with President Riko was over. As he began to land, the sight of Korra exiting the hall with a pissed off look on her face caught his attention, _Oh. Crap._ Hiccup thought as he landed by her, "Hey, you alright?" he asked, Korra continued on course as Hiccup dismounted his dragon, _Okay that's it. _"Korra!" he yelled, she turned to him with tears threatening her eyes, "Korra, what's wrong?" he asked as he noticed the water in her eyes. She quickly wiped her eyes as not to show weakness, "Riko said he wouldn't help with the war since its 'not in his interests' even after the attack."

Hiccup held his arms open, asking if she needed comfort, his answer came as she slowly leaned into the embrace, "Look...we will find a way to help the South, I promise." he whispered. He knew she didn't want to her about what Mako saw right now, he'd tell her later.

After holding her for a few more minutes, she broke away, "Thanks Hiccup. So why are you here?" she asked, Hiccup took her hand and led her towards Toothless, "I think we need to clear the air on some things. Lets go somewhere more secluded."

(Line)

"A bit much Hiccup." Korra said. The three where currently atop Avatar Aang's head. "Well I didn't want anyone to walk in on our talk." Korra shrugged, "Okay, so why'd you fly us out here?" Hiccup nervously rubbed the back of his head, "Well...with everything that's been going on you've been a little...aggravated lately." he said, carefully choosing the right words.

Korra sat down on the head and brushed her hair back with her hand, "Yeah, I kinda figured. Look I'm sorry what I said about being on my side." Hiccup sat down beside her and shook his head, "Not exactly what I meant. You've just been 'its my way or the highway' lately. And it's been deciding us lately."

Korra's eyes widened in surprise, "Hiccup you know I wouldn't do that on purpose." He shot her a skeptical look, "What about before we left for the South? You and Tenzin where butting head on a daily basis."

"Well..."

"Or when it was either your side or your dad's side?"

"I was mad at him! What did you expect?"

"The pier yesterday?"

Korra raised her hands in defeat, "Alright! Alright! I've been doing this alot lately. I didn't know it bugged you so much." Hiccup put a hand in her shoulder, "It's not only me Korra, your dad was practically deviated when you told him to beat it, Tenzin want that far off when you took Unlauq over him." Korra tried to think of something to say to defend herself, but she found it futile. Hiccup was right.

"Hiccup...oh sprits. Your right." she said giving him a hug. "I am SO sorry for being this way. It's just..." "Korra it's alright, it's stressful. It comes with the job. But if we both do the work then we'll pull through." Korra sighed, "Well you can't exactly say that." Hiccup gave her a questionable look, "You keep running off to help the city Hiccup, I'm the only one if us that's been doing Avatar duties. Your always at the police station working, but it doesn't help. Arresting a criminal hasn't exactly made world peace." she said.

Hiccup wanted to say otherwise, but that was true. He was always on patrol while she was Avatar training, "Korra...why didn't you say anything?" he asked, Korra smiled sadly, "Your whole life revolved around the law. I didn't want to hurt you by saying that." Hiccup nodded in understanding, "Yeah I can see that. And your right, I haven't exactly embraced the Avatar." Korra smirked, "Guess we both have our problems."

Hiccup slid his hand over her's, "Yeah, but whose perfect right. We can work on it."

Korra turned her hand up and entwined their fingers. "Yea we can."

Korra leaned on Hiccup's shoulder and closed her eyes, glad that her Hiccup was there for her.

(Line)

"-so it might not be the Northerners. But nothing solid yet." Hiccup said, Lin listened carefully as Hiccup told her of Mako's findings. "There's also the possibility of the Northerners hiring some muscle to do the dirty work but that seems less likely." Lin nodded, "It would contradict the purpose of the attack. So either someone is pushing for a war or the Northern Watertribe was behind the attack." Hiccup nodded, "That does about sum it up, I already talked to Korra about this, she wants it to be the North but she also understands that it might be someone else."

"That seems like a long shot Hiccup. And I don't think the president will believe it." Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "I know that, but Mako's eyewitness account adds to the idea of a outside party. We can't ignore that." Lin sighed, "Between this and Korra's outburst at him, I doubt he'll be in the mood to hear about a conspiracy."

"We don't need him to listen, we need him to know there are other possibilities." Lin sighed, "Fine, I'll bring it up. How is Korra doing anyway?" Hiccup shrugged, "We had a few arguments lately but we talked them out. She's on her way to see Verrick and try to find a way to get support for the south."

Lin looked surprised, "How would she do that? The United Forces are the only military power." Hiccup scowled and looked down, "Them and Stoick." Lin gave Hiccup a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry, I didn't-" "Mom. I need to ask you something." Lin stopped and nodded, "Anything honey." Luckily both her and Hiccup's offices where soundproof, last thing she wanted was one of the men asking her how her 'honey' was doing.

"What do you think of me?" Lin was taken back by the question, "I mean, do you think of the Avatar when you see me?" Lin smirked, "Of course I do. Why?" Hiccup looked at his mom, "It doesn't feel like it. I mean I'm a policeman, and I can help people sure, but I'm not helping people like Korra is." Lin began to understand, "You think that your not living up to your duties?"

Hiccup shrugged, "Korra is trying her hardest to end this war before it gets out of hand and I'm filling out paperwork." Lin leaned in, giving him her full attention, "I don't want to quit the force! I just think from time to time I need to address more important matters." Lin smiled, "I knew this would come eventually. Hiccup it doesn't matter if your doing your job here or not, your Avatar duties come first. It's not like I'm firing you, but from now on. You can work here when there isn't a world threat in the works." Hiccup sighed with relief, "Do I still get the office?"

(Line)

Riko's visit had been so short that he was there and gone by the time Hiccup had retuned from his lunch break with Toothless. So he definitely didn't expect to hear a desk slam against his door, "GAAHHHHH!" he exclaimed. Opening the door, he saw Korra _SEETHING _with anger at Mako, "How could you go behind my back like that!" "I was doing my JOB! I couldn't just lie to him!" Mako shouted back. Before they could continue, Hiccup grabbed each if them by their arms and pulled them to his office, much to both their protests, "Hiccup what the hell!" Korra exclaimed, shutting and locking the door behind him he pointed to the seat in front of his desk, "Mako. Sit." he ordered, the firebender obliged, turning to Korra he asked, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! This is a police station! Not a gym!" Korra winced a little, "Don't blame me! He ratted me out to Riko!" she said, pointing to Mako, "Plan?" Hiccup asked.

"Korra wanted to get general Iroh to put some troops at the South so they could attack. Without Riko knowing." Mako explained, Hiccup turned to Korra surprised, "What?! Are you nuts!" Korra sent him a glare, "I needed help and it's not like we have a army that owes us one!" Hiccup took a deep breath, "Alright. Here's what's going to happen, Korra you are going to apologize to Mako for barging in here and throwing his desk across the room." Before she could protest, he turned to Mako, "I understand you need this job, but you know that Korra NEEDED Iroh's help. So your going to apologize for going behind her back."

Korra and Mako looked at each other and turned away, each mumbling a 'sorry'. "Alright, now lets think this through. We can't get help from Riko or his forces. And team Avatar isn't exactly a force to be reckoned with. So any ideas?" the three thought for a while, when no-one said anything Mako spoke up, "Korra's right, we needed Riko's help and I blew that. And like she said we don't have any armies that owe us."

As he said this, Hiccup's mind went back to Stoick. "Your right, but I might be able to get us one." Hiccup said as the gears turned in his head, Korra looked at him questionably, "What do you mean?" she asked, "When Stoick came here, he and I talked, they have a dragon problem on Berk. If I can train Toothless..." "Then you could help them dove their problem!" Mako exclaimed. Korra saw the look on Hiccup 's face. "Hiccup, you don't need to-" "Korra we don't exactly have a choice. Like you said, I need to start being the Avatar. This is our only chance."

(Line)

"You can't be serious?!" Lin said as Hiccup packed. Hiccup''s room was big enough so that Toothless could come in anytime, the walls where decorated with plans for unfinished inventions, a desk in the corner contained files on all his inventions, completed or otherwise. "We don't have alot of options. This is our best bet." Hiccup said, putting his photos that he grabbed in the station into his bag, "There has to be something I can do to stop this." Lin reasoned, "You can, keep reminding Riko that people in the South need help." Hiccup said, throwing the bag over his shoulder.

Hiccup turned to his mother and gave her a bone crushing hug, "I love you mom. I'll be back as soon as I can." Lin returned the embrace with equal measure.

(Line)

Korra stood by Toothless with a look of worry on her face, turning to the dragon she scratched his snout, "Keep him safe Toothless. Okay?" she asked, the dragon warbled I'm response. "What did I say about babying my dragon?" Hiccup adked as he approached the two, "Last chance to get out of this." she said as Hiccup put his bag on the saddle, "I know. Still not gonna do it." Korra rolled her eyes, "I'm going to try and get the Fire nation on our side, see if that works. So hurry ba-mmmmmmphhhh!" She cut short by Hiccup pulling her into a kiss.

He didn't want to go, he wanted to stay with Korra and make sure that she was alright. But was needed where he was needed. Korra's kisses told him that she wanted the same thing. Hiccup broke the kiss and touched his forehead with her's. "Don't go." she whispered, "I'll be back. Promise." he whispered back, Korra leaned in and connected their lips one more time, holding it in place for a few seconds. She slowly drew them away and embraced him one more time. She knew how the Vikings affected Hiccup, she knew that it was his Achilles heel, but deep down she knew he was ready.

Hiccup slowly let go and clicked his leg into place, Toothless gave Korra a sympathetic lick, making her smile a tad. Before the two took off, Hiccup looked behind him and gave her a strong smile, "I love you." Korra smiled back, "I love you too. Now go get us help dragon boy." Hiccup nodded and flew into the air.

As Korra watched his figure disappear into the distance, she let a few tears escape he eyes.

(Line)

Hiccup and Toothless had been flying for a good three hours now and where making a straight ahot for Berk. "Ok bud, lets try our new trick." Hiccup said, going into the climb position. Toothless flapped his wings continually until they broke above the cloud line. Over time, Hiccup had discovered that his hight of flying affected the amount of distance traveled, the only downside was it got colder the higher you went. So Hiccup found a way around that, "Okay, NOW!" he called out, clicking the pedal into dove position. Hiccup found that going with gravity was faster than defying it, diving down at this hight ensured that his speed was increased greatly. As the two zoomed downwards, Hiccup's only had one thing on his mind: _I'm coming home._

**_AN: _****Still a better ending then the original. Just saying. The whole part where Korra and Mako don't talk about their argument is the part that bugs me. Now done of you might think I don't like the series because of book 2, on the contrary I thought book 2 was amazing! I loved how they dove into the mythos behind the series. So with all stories I must ask that you all Favorite, Fallow, and Review! Thank you all for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

The long road ahead

Toothless zoomed through the sky as fast as he could manage, Hiccup had laid his body flat against the Night Fury's back in a attempt to reach Berk faster. His plan to get the Vikings to help was no doubt desperate, but it was his only option right now. Here's hopping Korra's at the Fire Nation now. Hiccup thought. He had left Republic City hours ago, the map said he was close but he hadn't seen a single island for miles now. It was beginning to worry him.

After another half hour of flying, a small object on the horizon began to grow. As he got closer he could see the forest that covered the island as well as the village that occupied the southern end. _Wow...not exactly what I expected...where's the streets? _he thought as regained his sitting position.

As he circled the island, he took in the sights of stone and wood buildings, the large doors leading what looked liked right into the mountain. Some villagers looked up from their chores and pointed to the dragon, Hiccup gave a small wave to the people below, trying to show no harm.

That didn't stop someone from firing a catapult at him.

Hiccup looked forward just in time to see the boulder flung at him. Seriously? That's it? Hiccup thought, before the rock could hit them, Hiccup sent a open palm towards the projectile, the rock shattered into pebbles.

"Hold 'ye fire! Hold 'ye fire or I'll stick an axe up 'ye where the sun don't sine!" Hiccup looked down again to see a blond, beefy man yelling out to the other warriors. Gobber, glad he's on my side. Hiccup thought as he landed. A crowd began to gather around the pair, all looked at him with disgust, most was directed at Toothless. Gobber made his way to the center of the crowd, "Oi Hiccup! What in the name of Odin are ye doing 'ere?" he asked.

Before Hiccup could respond, the villager's cries rang out, "Traitor!" one called out, "Wretched Demon!" came from a small child, "Useless!" came from a older woman. Hiccup learned to shrug off most insults, usually when he arrested a criminal they would call a officer whatever they could to try and get them riled up. Though when it came from ordinary people, it cut deep.

Before anymore insults could be thrown, a louder voice than the crowd called out, "SILENCE!" the whole village turned to see the chief, Stoick Haddock making his way towards Hiccup. As the man approached, Hiccup realized that he mirrored the crowd in build, and Stoick was BIG. _Okay maybe the whole 'runt' concept wasn't so diverse as I thought_. Hiccup thought.

As Stoick stood before Hiccup, he felt guilt go all throughout his being. Him and Val had been so happy when they found out she was pregnant, but the young man who stood before him now was not his child by any right, "S..Hiccup...what brings you here?" he asked, trying to keep his confidence present in his voice but faltering a little, earning some concerned glances from the villagers.

Hiccup sighed, "Look, it's a long story, and I think it'd be easier to tell if we had somewhere more private to talk. It's really, really, bad." he said, emphasizing with his hands. Stoick looked around to his tribesman, they where not ready to listen to someone who befriend one of those devils, but if what he said was true, then he truly needed them, "I will gather the elders in the great hall, you can explain what is so important there."

Hiccup sighed with relief, "Thank you...thank you...look I don't exactly feel that Toothless," he gestured to the dragon, "would be safe out here with all the bloodthirsty people." Stoick had noticed the glares that the Night Fury was receiving, "That might take some convincing,but I'll see what I can do." Hiccup gave him a curt nod, "ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP!" he shouted, "THIS IS HICCUP HA-BEIFONG, HE IS A GUEST AND WILL BE HEARD OUT!" this was met with some groans from the crowd.

Hiccup didn't feel welcomed to say the least.

Most of the crowd dispersed, some stayed behind and fallowed Stoick towards the large doors on the side of the mountain. As Hiccup fallowed the men he could only look to his oldest friend for comfort, _Hope Mako's having more progress with his case than I am here_.

(Line)

Meanwhile, Astrid Hofferson was making her way towards the kill ring with her axe in tow. "Astrid!" a voice called out, turning her head, she saw Fishlegs making his way towards her, with the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut fallowing right behind him. Astrid sighed as the large boy stopped before her, "What is it Fishlegs?" she asked with irritation, she wasn't one to let her friends cut into her training, "(Huff)...(Huff)...Hiccup...is...here..." Astrid's eyes widened as Fishlegs wheezed out the words. She had first met the teen a few months ago, they where amazed at the feats he could preform effortlessly, but it also filled her with fear when he became angry at them and decimated a small part of the island they where on.

Ruffnut shoved Fishleggs out of the way, "We just saw him land in the middle of town, after he destroyed a boulder in midair." Tuffnut and her did a fist bump, "It was awesome." the said in unison. Astrid rolled her eyes, the twins where known for their love of destruction, Fishlegs stood and caught his breath, "He said something about something REALLY bad happing, he had this look in his eye, like...like...it was bad."

Astrid respected Hiccup, that was a fact. He stood for what he believed in to the end, he may not have known it but Astrid had met enough people to know when they where dedicated to their beliefs, "Alright, Ruff, go find Snotlout and meet us at the great hall, we'll listen in and see if it's as bad as Fishlegs thinks." Fishlegs looked offended, "What's that supposed to mean?" Tuffnut put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a deadpanned look, "Dude, you freaked out when you thought you saw a Terrible Terror's shadow when it was a rat." Fishlegs shrugged, "It was a big rat."

(Line)

"What's so important that you guys had to drag me away from my training?" Snotlout asked as the teens stood by the doors of the great hall, Ruffnut rolled her eyes, "You where practicing asking out girls on a dummy." Snotlout blushed as Astrid chuckled, "I was-" "Shhhhhhh!" Astrid shushed as she cracked the doors open and slipped inside, luckily the elders where all focused on Hiccup who stood in the center of the hall. The rest of the teens fallowed suit, "So what is so important that this runt had to come here?" One asked. The teens crowded behind one of the pillars, watching as Hiccup took a calming breath.

"It all started about a week ago. Me and my friends attended the glacial spirits festival in the South Pole." This merely earned a few black stares, "Ummmmm, it's a celebration of the winter solstice. Anyway, we where attacked by a dark sprit." Gobber scratched his helmet with his hook, "A what?" Hiccup ran a hand over his face, "Think of a sprit as...a god I guess, but a bad god. Anyway, me and Avatar Korra battled the sprit and lost. Even with the Avatar state." Gobber and the teen's jaws nearly dropped, they witnessed the Avatar State firsthand, something that could overcome that sounded terrifying.

Hiccup continued to tell his story, Stoick and the rest listened intently while the teens tried not to gasp in surprise at parts. "-so then I figured that if we can't count on the United Forces for help, them maybe would you'd guys would be the next best bet." Hiccup finished. As he looked around the room, he could see the uneasiness in everyone's faces, one older man spoke up, "Why should we help you! You ride that beast like its a pet!" Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Because the North Pole isn't that far from here, and since everyone knows that Berk exists, you guys would be the first to get attacked if Unlauq made it to the North." he said, shutting the old man up. Stoick stood from his seat, "Hiccup, you may not realize it but you don't have much authority here. You can't expect us to drop everything and help you."

Astrid could see Hiccup clenching his fist, "I know, which is why I have a offer for you." the teens leaned in, "I'm aware that you have a dragon problem, I can help you train them." he said, Snotlout's father, Spitelout, stood, "Your touched in the head if you think we'll ride one of those abominations!"

Hiccup gave a surprised look, "Toothless? He wouldn't hurt a fly." they still weren't convicted, "Look, I get it's a new idea, and I understand that tradition," his gaze burned into Stoick, "is important. But change is a natural part of life. You've been fighting the dragons for what? A thousand years? We have a saying back home, 'If ya can't beat 'em, join them'."

The elders seemed to consider their options. Finally after a silent discussion of whispers, Stoick stood, "You come to us now because your friends are in danger. If that wasn't the case, would you still come to rid us of this problem?" Hiccup was taken back by the question, he had considered coming here before sure, but the memory of discovering the reasons for his 'voyage' came up every time too.

"Look, as far as I'm concerned. You should all consider yourselves lucky I came here at all." Before Stoick could respond, Hiccup continued, "You all cast me away when I was a BABY! If the situation was different, yea, I still would have come. Only because it's my duty as the Avatar to keep the world at peace. If I wasn't the Avatar, if my friends weren't in trouble, I would leave you all to rot. And I honest to God, Sprits, or whatever, wouldn't feel bad about it in the least. But that isn't the case, the world is in danger and I'm willing to help you all so I can keep the world at peace. You decide you don't need my help, good luck trying to kill one dragon when it kills ten of your people." Hiccup said, anger filling his voice.

The teens where in awe, no one had ever, EVER said anything like that to Stoick the Vast. The chief himself was trying to find something to say, but what Hiccup said rang true, if it was him he would say the same thing. "Fine." Hiccup did a double take, "Wait-what?!" he asked, "Our tactics haven't been working. And this may be for the best." This of course made the elders cry in protest, but Gobber was the first to respond, "SHUT IT! What the chief says goes." Stoick nodded to the blacksmith, "Thank 'ye Gobber, now the rest of you need to inform the village of our decision. Get to it." he said, leaving no room for discussion.

The elders exited the hall muttering under their breaths, Stoick neared the door and turned to Hiccup who had a more calm look, but still had a hostile stance, "I understand your reasons, and I respect them." Hiccup shook his head, "Well that's a first." he responded coldly. Stoick merely left the hall.

Hiccup sighed as he sat on the ground against Toothless. After a moment he turned to the pillar the teens where hiding behind, Astrid held her breath, "You guys can come out. I won't tell anyone you where in here." he called out. Snotlout was the first one out, "WHAT! How'd you..." Hiccup smirked, "Earthbending." the others joined Snotlout and came out from hiding.

"Heyyyy...Hiccup...good to see you again?" Fishlegs said nervously. Hiccup stood, the husky boy gulped thinking he said something wrong, Hiccup gave him a small smile and a pat on the shoulder, "Good to see you guys too, so how's it going?" Astrid gave him a absurd look, "Your whole city is in dager and your asking 'how's it going'?" Hiccup shrugged, "I look on the bright side most of the time."

Snotlout gave a huff, "Well everything was fine till you showed up." Astrid slugged him in the gut, shutting him up. _Korra would seriously love her._ Hiccup thought, "Hiccup, this plan of yours is a little..." "Suicidal?" Snotlout provided. Ruffnut shook her head, "Are you kidding? It's awesome!" Tuffnut nodded, "Yea! It's...umm...awesomely suicidal."

Astrid rolled her eyes at the twin's antics. Hiccup gave them a look of dismissal, "Come on, you guys know Toothless, he's harmless." at the sound of his name, the dragon hopped towards the teens, all went rigid when he stood beside Hiccup, "Really, even when he nearly ate me?" Astrid asked, Hiccup rubbed the dragons's back, "You came at him with a axe, what do you expect? Rule one in dragon training, never approach a dragon with a weapon."

"Actually, rule one is never approach a dragon without a weapon." Fishlegs said. Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Let me ask you guys something, has anyone even tried to tame a dragon?" he asked.

No one said anything.

(Line)

"And this 'ere is the kill ring." Gobber explained as he and Hiccup approached a arena like area. Crossing the stone bridge, he looked down to see that the ring was suspended by the rocks, "Whoa." Hiccup said to himself. As they entered the arena, he saw that the two weren't alone, the stands where crowded with spectators, he spotted the teens beside Stoick. "Let me guess, they want to see what I'm selling." Gobber gave him a toothy grin, "Aye lad, no worries, in sure you'll do fine."

Gobber made his way towards the door on the far side of the ring, Hiccup prepared for whatever giant reptile might come out. He was surprised when Gobber unlocked a much smaller door on the door. When the door opened, a Terrible Terror sped out, "Huh? Ok." Hiccup said surprised. Slowly making his way towards the dragon, he stopped when it's head snapped to him, raising his hands in a peaceful way, the terror visibly calmed down. Hiccup kneeled down and held out his hand.

The dragon was hesitant at first, but slowly and surely, it made its way to Hiccup. When it got to army's length it stopped, "Don't worry little guy. I'm not gonna hurt ya." Hiccup said, the dragon looked at him, then his hand. After a moment, the terror slowly brushed his head against Hiccup's hand. "Good...dragon." Hiccup said, not being aware of the reptile's gender. Hiccup slowly picked him hip, much to the crowds astonishment, and let the dragon crawl over him, eventually coming to a rest on Hiccup's shoulder.

At first, there was nothing but silence, then Fishlegs of all people began to clap, it was soon joined by a chorus of Vikings. Soon the entire crowd was clapping and cheering, including Stoick. Hiccup's mind flashed back to six months ago when he delivered a speech when he became temporary chief of police.

Astrid watched from the stands as Hiccup gave a awkward bow. Her hands where moving on her own and she didn't protest. When Hiccup put her hand on Toothless's skin, her entire world had been shattered, she silently questioned her way of life since that moment, and when she saw what Hiccup had accomplished on his own. She was determined to fallow his way of life, going beyond the limits others had set for him. And she figured the best way to start would to be the first one to sign up for dragon training.

After a few more moments of cheering, Stoick rose from his chair and rose his arms, signaling for the crowd to calm down. "As...Mr. BeiFong has shown, the dragons can be trained." the majority of the crowd muttered in agreement while a few still where opposed to the idea. Hiccup inwardly scowled, he hated that after everything that they still don't change their minds, "Now, the next issue is finding the dragons's nest." at this the entire Viking populous seemed to groan, Hiccup looked over to Gobber who had a similar look on his face, "What's the problem exactly?" he asked the blonde.

Gobber sighed, "We've been looking for the best since...well since there's been dragons." he explained. Hiccup thought for a moment, most animals had a built in radar in their heads, so that they can find their way home, maybe dragons had the same concept. _But that'd risk more lives then spare them._ Hiccup thought, stepping forward he called out, "I don't think going after the nest should be our priority right now." at this, Stoick gave Hiccup a skeptical look, "Think about it, when you don't have enough intel on the situation your going into the more likely your walking into a trap. We should prepare for the assault first." he explained.

Stoick contemplated this, they knew the general location of the nest but haven't been able to find it, and Hiccup was right, they would go in blind without any idea about what they'd be facing. His suspicions where confirmed when the crowd muttered in agreement. "He's right Stoick. We can't leave it to chance." Gobber said.

Hiccup nodded, "Maybe we should teach some of the Vikings to ride dragons, then attack." this earned protests from the crowd. _Sure...cause that would be too easy._

(Line)

Hiccup had to reluctantly let the Vikings put the Terrible Terror back into the cells. Stoick was working on calming down the crowd when Hiccup had left the ring to find his companion waring for him. "Hey bud, you ready for camping?" Toothless gave Hiccup a lick on the side of his face. Chuckling, Hiccup gave Toothless a scratch behind the ears, "That's what I thought. Lets go Toothless." he said, leading the dragon into the woods.

After walking a good distance, Hiccup felt a small tremor from behind., "Toothless, stealth mode." he whispered, the dragon's eyes silted and dove into the brush, Hiccup looked above and saw a branch that could support his weight. Using airbending, he jumped into the air and grasped the branch and climbed on-top of it, as he crouched down, he saw that his shadow wasn't what he was expecting. Dropping from the beach, he silently landed onto the ground and tapped Astrid on the shoulder. "FREYA!" she called out as she turned around and nearly decapitated Hiccup with her axe.

"What the Hel do you think your doing sneaking up on me!" she exclaimed, Hiccup gave her a skeptical look, "Your joking, right?" Astrid's eyes locked with her boots, finding them more interesting. "You could have just asked to come with me you know. I'm not exactly the most private person in the world." he stated, Toothless exited his hiding spot to see Astrid give him a forgiving look, "How'd you even hear me coming? I didn't make a sound." she asked as she joined the to on their walk. Hiccup smirked, "Earthbending, I was able to feel you coming." turning to look at astrid he saw her look of confusion hadn't vanished, "How exactly?"

Hiccup debated telling her, he needed the trust of the Vikings, keeping secrets never helped anyone in that category, "Well...when you step on the ground, it sends a...vibration through the earth. If I focus hard enough I can tell where that person is coming from. I could even predict what they'd do next." he explained. Astrid was in awe, something like that could be the difference between winning and losing a fight, "Where did you learn that?" she asked, Hiccup gave a sad smile, "My grandmother created the technique, she was blind and it was the only way to see for her, she taught it to my mom, and she thought it to me."

"Wow." Astrid said, Hiccup was about to make a comment but stopped when she put a hand out in front of him. Looking forwards, he saw that he nearly fell into a small cove, "Thanks, I owe ya." he said as he regained his footing. Astrid smirked, "Gotta make sure we don't lose our only dragon trainer." she said as Hiccup descended the cliff. Looking around, he saw that this spot was perfect, a small stream provided fresh, drinkable water, and the walls made a natural private boarder, "Perfect." Hiccup said, Astrid stood beside him and looked around, "Yea we thought of putting a training area here, but the cove's too deep in the ground for-" Hiccup planted is feet firmly in the ground, squatted down a tad and shot his arms into a triangle, making a large earth tent reuse from the ground, much to Astrid's shock. "Sorry, you where saying?" Hiccup asked as he unpacked his bags from Toothless's back, Astrid regained her composure as best she could, "Never mind, it's nothing."

Placing his bags in the tent, Hiccup emerged to see Astrid was still reeling in the fact what she just saw. "Uhhhh, not to be rude, but why where you fallowing me to begin with?" he asked. Astrid smirked, "I'm your first student. Just thought I'd let you know." Hiccup was surprised, Astrid's attitude was so similar to Korra's it was scary, that didn't stop Hiccup from chuckling, "What's so funny?" Astrid asked a little threateningly, Hiccup raised a hand, "Nothing, nothing. You just remind me of one of my friends back home. And I'm surprised, everyone else doesn't seem so open on riding dragons." Astrid's expression morphed into a meaningful stare, "When you put my hand on Toothless, it changed everything." she said. Looking down at her hand she continued, "I always thought that the only good dragon is a dead dragon. But when I felt his scales against my skin..." she drifted off, Hiccup gave her a knowing expression, "You felt...connected, right?" he supplied, Astrid blinked, "Yes! That's exactly what I felt. And it confused me for the longest time. But after a while, I thought that maybe...everything we know us wrong." she said.

Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder, "Trust me, I've gone through that before. Not fun." she gave a small smile, "Yea. Sucks. Now...am I in?" Hiccup gave a hearty laugh, "Of course! Not like I have a long line of recruits." Astrid smiled, a big one. She gave him a quick hug, though it was abruptly ended when he gave a startled leap away, "Gah!" he exclaimed, he quickly gave her a sorry full look, "Sorry sorry sorry, my girlfriend would capital 'k' kill me if she saw another girl hug me."

Astrid gave him a skeptical look, Hiccup may have been astounding to alot of people but he was still...well a hiccup, "Un huh. Sure she would, and my tail would turn green." Hiccup became immediately offended, "I do have a girlfriend!"

"Sure."

"I'm serious!"

"I get it, you don't want people giving you crap for not having a girl on your arm."

"IS IT THAT HARD TO BELIVE?!" he exclaimed, Astrid rolled her eyes with a amused look on her face, "Fine, you have a girlfriend. It's not a big deal if your gay or something." Hiccup's eyes bulged out of his head, "IM NOT GAY!"

Astrid was having a hard time not laughing, "Okay, ha ha ha! Your not gay. Fine." Hiccup sighed with relief, "Thank you."

"Still don't believe in the girlfriend though." Before Hiccup could say otherwise, he decided against it, _Better I take the lesser of two evils here._ "Fine! Whatever you want to think." Astrid had calmed herself down now, "Oh, by the way," she whammed her fist into his shoulder, "Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder, "THAT was for knocking me and my friends around six months ago. See ya tomorrow." she said making her way out of the cove.

Hiccup gave a sigh of frustration, he could design a flight suit, he made it so that Toothless could fly, he even coordinated the police force during Amon's attack, but he would never fully understand the opposite sex.

Hiccup made his way to the tent to see Toothless sound asleep on the rock slab he erected from the ground for him, "Lot of help you are." Hiccup mumbled as he laid his sleeping bag on the ground. Stripping off his armor, he laid in the cot with more on his kind then he'd like. He missed Korra and them, but he wasn't as anxious as he was on the way here, but he now had alot on his plate. _Hang in there Korra, I'm getting the calvary._

**AN: wow this turned out alot longer than I expected. Now I've revived some news, Hiccup's mother is alive. **

**.**

.

.

**Now that you've calmed down, I'll tweak the story so it works no worry. Now I'd love to hear your guy's feedback on how I'm doing so don't forget to review in the box below, or send me a pm if you don't want prying eyes reading what you said. See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Taking Flight pt. 1

Berk was different from the city to say the least. For one it wasn't anywhere near as big as Republic City was, two: the people treated him differently. When he first discovered his Avatar abilities, only Lin, Tenzin, and the rest of the council knew, he had pleaded with them to reveal himself as the second Avatar and they agreed that it might be best, but with Amon's revolution going on the matter was quickly forgotten.

Hiccup and Toothless exited the forest and made their way into town, this of course turned out to be a not well thought out idea. Walking through the town square, people stopped and stared at the two, a dragon and it's rider, the idea was unheard of until the chief returned from his search for Hiccup.

_Okay...this is awkward._ Hiccup thought as the people continued to gawk at them. A few of them subconsciously drew their weapons, Hiccup readied his water in his gauntlets, a idea he had from reading about the original Team Avatar during the hundred year war.

Luckily, he passed through without incident, though he could tell the Vikings really wanted a mounted Night Fury on their wall. _Anyone who tries and makes a move against Toothless is gonna regret it_. Hiccup thought as he continued on course for the kill ring. In all respect, Toothless was Hiccup's only friend for most of his life, sure he met Asami at a early age but back then he still thought girls had cooties. The two where, as Lin put it, almost brothers, able to read each other incredibly well.

Hiccup crossed the stone bridge of the arena, trying not to think of the rock falling apart beneath him, and opened the door to find the place empty. "Alright, should be easy to teach Astrid without everyone in the entire village watching." Hiccup said aloud. Making his way to the main cage he placed his had on the knob, "If you wanna get eaten alive, Gronkle is your best bet." Hiccup turned to see the Astrid along with the twins, Fishlegs, and what appeared to be a very disgruntled Snotlout. "So when you said that you'd like to learn, you meant that-" "We'd like to learn, yea." Astrid finished.

Hiccup shrugged, "Eh, the more the merrier right?" looking at the door he went over his teaching plan. During his days at the police academy, he was considered the 'golden boy' for being Lin's son. Hiccup didn't like that he was labeled because of who his mom was, so he went above and beyond to do better than his mother, without her help. It was hard, excruciating, painful work, but he loved every minute of it.

Especially when he broke his mom's record in the creative use of metalbending category. Lin was so proud of him that she offered to get him any vehicle he wanted when he made the force, he simply said that Toothless was only thing he'd ever ride.

"Alright, you all saw what I did yesterday right?" He asked, the teens gave a nod, "So that's where we'll start. Lets start." Hiccup said, pulling the lock on the small door up. The Terrible Terror from the day before exited with joy, looking at Hiccup, it became excited and climbed onto his shoulder. "Hi again. How'd you like to make some new friends?" he asked, the dragon looked at him expectantly.

Approaching the teens, he lifted the Terror off his shoulder, "Okay, the objective is to get...Sam here to like you. If you guys don't have him liking you by this afternoon, I'll show you guys and move on." Fishlegs slowly raised a hand, "Aren't you going to...you know, teach us?" Hiccup smirked, "Trust me, the best way to befriend a dragon is your own way, but I recommend being nice. Usually works. And if you guys need any help, just ask."

Snotlout let out a laugh, "You help us? HA!" Hiccup rolled his eyes, he'd met people like Snotlout before, being the best at one thing, though he couldn't imagine what it possibly could be, made him think he was amazing at everything else. "Alright, if you don't think you need my help, then go on and find it out the hard way." he replied. Setting Sam down he said, "Begin."

The twins walked over towards the dragon, "Heh, too easy." Ruffnut said, Tuffnut snorted, "Yea look at it, it's about the size of my-AAAHHHHHHH!" Sam pounced onto Tuffnut's face and was chewing in his nose. From the side, Hiccup sat by the wall amused, _Maybe this will be more fun then I thought_.

(Line)

The lesson was one hour in and things where getting interesting. The twins had injured themselves more than Sam the dragon had when they tried getting him off Tuffnut's face. Fishlegs was doing better than them, attempting to get the dragon to come to him with sweet talking, unfortunately, when Sam approached, Fishlegs ran in the opposite direction. Hiccup was surprised by how he outran the quick dragon.

It was now Astrid's turn, looking up from his sketchbook, he saw that she was doing something the others hadn't thought of, planning ahead. Hiccup smirked, Astrid was obviously a born leader, she came to ask for training when no one else would, she was also the only one who was actually mature. Hiccup returned his attention to his sketchbook he continued to scribble away. He heard the occasional Terror squawk and frustrated groan from Astrid.

Suddenly, Toothless's body tensed, looking up, he saw Astrid with a defeated look on her face, _Huh, I thought she'd try a bit longer._ He thought, before he could comment, she muttered something, "Sorry, what?" Hiccup asked, she sighed, "I...may need some help."

Hiccup was surprised, from what he gathered Astrid was someone who did things her way, the Viking way, and didn't ask for help. Closing his book he stood, "Sure thing." he said as he made his way to Sam.

Sam the dragon was eager to see Hiccup again, but became wry when he saw Astrid, "Okay, now what do you see?" he asked. Astrid gave him a questionable look, "I see a Terrible Terror, nothing else." Hiccup shook his head, "I see a scared dragon." Astrid gave him a look, she wanted to say 'Are you Kidding me? It's a dragon.' but stopped when Hiccup went on, "Look, they may not seem like it, but they have emotions and feelings like you or me. And I wouldn't like it if someone with a big axe came over to me."

Astrid's eyes widened in realization, Hiccup said yesterday, _"Rule one in dragon training: never approach a dragon with a weapon."_

Astrid dropped her axe on the ground, the Sam still was cautious towards the girl. Astrid put her hand on the ground, "Come on, come 'ere Sammy." she pleaded. Sam started in inch towards Astrid slowly. She looked to Hiccup, who had a look of encouragement on his face, the twins where looking on with anticipation along with a curious Fishlegs. Snotlout was waiting for the whole thing to go to hell, _Hiccups screw up anyway_.

Sam approached her hand and sniffed it, sensing no harm toward from the girl, Sam rubbed his head against her hand. "Whoa..." she muttered. Hiccup smiled as Sam purred against her skin, "Oh come on!" the two turned to see Snotlout gawking at them, "It probably only came to you 'cus the runt was right there!" Astrid scowled at him, "Alright then Snotlout, you do it. Same way I did."

Snotlout wasn't one to pass up a chance to show off, especially in front of Astrid, "Okay, fine!" he exclaimed. Sam scuttled over to the middle of the arena, awaiting the human. "Alright. Dragon, come." he ordered, Sam didn't move a inch, Hiccup stood beside the teen, "Snotlout if you bark orders he-" "Shut it HICCUP, if someone like you could do it, then I can do it ten times better."

Hiccup glared at the teen, he understood that Snotlout was a jerk, anyone could see that, but he just didn't have respect for anyone but himself. "Get over here!" Snotlout yelled, the dragon narrowed its eyes, _Uh oh. I know that look_. Hiccup had seen Toothless do the same thing before he attacked a enemy.

"Snotlout, calm down, he's starting to think your hostile. You need-" Snotlout turned to face him, a annoyed look on his face, "Did I ask for your help Useless?" That was the final straw. Snotlout wanted to learn the hard way, fine. Sam hugged the ground as he approached Snotlout, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. "Ahhh, see, he knows who's-" Sam leaped to Snotlout's face, thinking quickly, he batted the dragon away with his hand, causing it to smack against the wall.

"You little punk! You think-" Hiccup had seen enough, drawing the water from his gauntlets, he wrapped the water around the teen's hands and drew them together, "What! What's going-" Hiccup froze the water when his hands where close enough.

The others stared on in shock at what unfolded before their eyes, "Gaaahhhhh! My hands! My hands are frozen solid!" he yelled as he waved them around, Hiccup grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lead him away from the dragon. Once far enough away, Hiccup melted the water and returned it to his gauntlets.

"What the Hel was that for?!" Snotlout yelled, Hiccup gave a glare, "What was tha- you smacked Sam against a rock wall!" Snotlout shrugged, "So? It's a dragon, no one cares." Hiccup's anger grew more, "I DO! Astrid does! And Sam sure as hell cares!" Snotlout rolled his eyes, "Right, like the dragon has feelings, that's rich."

Astrid stood by Hiccup, "Snotlout, it's a living thing." she said, he gave her a look of bewilderment, "W-Wha- It's a dragon! We all know that the only thing they do is kill kill kill!" Fishlegs raised a hand, "Actually-" "No one asked you!" Snotlout interrupted. Turning back to Hiccup he asked, "And why are we doing what HE says anyway? Only reason he's probably doing this is because they don't want him back in that city." Hiccup was fuming. He could take shot yea, but to make a accusation like that made his blood boil.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled out, "You honestly think I'm doing all this just to come here!? I'd rather die then come here! Everyone hates me, it's colder than the South Pole here! MY FATHER THAT ABANDONED ME LIVES HERE! And I have to deal with your shit!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at Snotlout. "The only reason I'm doing any of this is because there's someone who I care about whose risking their life to try and save her family. That's more than anyone here has ever done to me."

Snotlout still had a look of anger, Hiccup shook his head, "Forget it. Everyone take a half hour break. We'll move on with the lesson afterwards." he announced as he made his way out of the kill ring. Astrid punched Snotlout in the face, "You fucking idiot!"

(Line)

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair. He headed back to town after his outburst. _That could have gone better._ he thought as he made his way towards the cliffs. Usually he'd go for a flight with Toothless, and usually he didn't have the fear if being shot down by a Viking with a catapult. Again.

Sitting on the edge of the cliff, he looked out to the ocean before him, "Please be alright Korra. Please be alright." "Whose Korra?" Hiccup's head snapped towards the voice, seeing none other than Stoick. "Oh...she's a...friend." he really didn't want to get into his love life. "I heard about the arena." Shit, "Look I'm sorry I snapped at Snotlout. I'll apologize." Stoick waved a hand, "Don't bother, only think that can get through that boy's head is pride, and he's got too much of that as it is."

Hiccup couldn't help but smirk, "Hard to believe he's my cousin." Stoick sat next to him, "Aye, his father and I went at it like mad dogs." he said, smiling at the memories. Hiccup smirked, he once asked his mom if he could have a baby brother to play with, she nearly had a heart attack.

A awkward silence passed for some time until Stoick spoke up, "Hiccup. What your doing for the world, it's truly amazing how far your willing to go." Hiccup drew a leg close to his chest, "Yea...doesn't mean it's easy. The world's always gonna have problems, and that means I'm always going to need to be there to fix 'em." Stoick nodded in understanding, "I understand that you may hate me Hiccup." the teen gave him a deadpanned look, "Gee, what was the first clue?" Stoick looked down, "I said that there's not a day I didn't regret that decision, and it's the truth."

Hiccup held back the urge to roll his eyes, "And I understand that the only reason your here is to help your friends...Hiccup, what your doing here is good work. And whether or not this matters to you, I would be proud to call you my son." Hiccup looked down at the ground. "Your right, it doesn't matter." Hiccup said getting up and making his way back towards the kill ring. "Hiccup. No matter what, you'll always be welcome in my home." Stoick said. Hiccup continued on. Letting a few tears go down his face. Unseen by anyone.

(Line)

"-and if you don't I swear to THOR I will unman you slowly and painfully." Astrid threatened. Snotlout was currently having a near heart attack. If there was one thing Astrid Hofferson could do, it was scare someone shitless. "Okay! Okay! I'll apologize...not that I need to." he said mumbling the last part, Hiccup re-entered the kill ring alot more calmer.

Astrid shoved Snotlout forward, grumbling to himself, "Look, Hiccup...I'm sorry for what I said." Hiccup waved a hand, "Forget about it, I said some things, you said some things. All is forgiven." he said, surprising Snotlout. Astrid gave Hiccup a look, "Uhhh, you know your allowed to be pissed at him right?"

Hiccup shook his head, "We don't have time for that right now. Now let's get back to the lesson." Astrid couldn't help but smile, "No need. Look." Astrid gestured towards the twins who had Sam the dragon between them, now it was Hiccup's turn to be surprised, "How...?" Tuffnut raised the dragon over his head, "It was easy. Astrid showed us what to do. Wait...is that cheating?" Hiccup shook his head, "Damn, alright do it." he said, Ruffnut grinned slugged her brother, _Okay, forgetting the notion of ever asking for a brother. _

Hiccup turned to Astrid with a small smile, "You took over the class while I was gone?" she shrugged, "Like you said, we don't have alot of time. Sam will go around Fishlegs just fine, but he's to scared to even touch him." the husky boy called out, "Terrible Terrors are well known for overpowering their foes with surprise attacks, they also-" he went on, Hiccup leaned to Astrid and asked, "Does he do this allot?" she put a hand against her head, "All the time, I think he's mental or something." Hiccup nodded, "And how does he do with Snotlout?" she rolled her eyes, "Sam won't jump him again and Snotlout won't smack him. That's alot more improvement then what I was expecting." Hiccup smirked, "Alright. Now that you all got the basics down, time for the real test."

Hiccup approached the cage doors, "Lets see what we got in stock."

Luckily there was a peep hole in the gate, he saw at least four shapes inside. Opening the door he found himself face to face with a Monstrous Nightmare. The teens gasped behind him, he had read about almost all the dragon species in the book of dragons, apparently the Monstrous Nightmare was a nine on a scale of one to ten on dangerous. But the Night Fury was a eleven.

Hiccup raised his hands showing that he had no ill intent towards the dragon, the dragon's orange eyes looked at the human curiously. Hiccup held out a hand and began to backtrack, "Easy there big guy. I'm a friend he said, the Nightmare let out a low growl. Behind him, Hiccup heard Toothless let out one of his own, "Toothless, down bud." he called behind him, Toothless calmed down a little but still kept his eyes in the Nightmare, soon the entire dragon had exited the cages.

The thing was massive. It stretched almost ten meters in length, and was wide enough to carry Stoick. Hiccup reached out to lay his hand on the dragon's snout but the Nightmare reared back and set itself ablaze, the teens gasped, Hiccup retracted his hands back up in a surrendering position, _Ohhhhhhhh crap. It really can light itself on fire. HOW DOES THAT WORK? _Hiccup questioned.

The dragon saw the human pull it's hand away, and extinguished itself. Okay note to self, eye contact with Monstrous Nightmare, not a good idea...so don't look it in the eye. Hiccup turned his head away from the Nightmare and reached his arm out again. The teens looked on in worry, _Aaaaaannnnnndddddd Hiccup's dead. Great._ Fishlegs thought.

The Nightmare sniffed at Hiccup's hand, seeing if the human truly meant no harm.

Hiccup felt the familiar touch of warn scales against his fingers. Looking forward, he saw the Nightmare in submission. Hiccup smiled, "Good boy." he said, giving the dragon a scratch on the nose. Looking back at the teens, he saw they where in awe once again. Though Astrid's wasn't as severe as the other's.

Looking over the teens he thought of who should ride the Nightmare, Fishlegs was far too terrified to even ask, the Twins would complain why the other can 't ride, Astrid would probably do good, but his guy told him a Nightmare wasn't her style. That left Snotlout. _Oh sweet, sweet revenge_.

"Snotlout, come here." he called out, the guy's face paled, "W-w-w-what? Why me?" Hiicup begun leading the dragon over, "Because your the only one who probably wouldn't faint before I asked. Besides Astrid." Hiccup said. He figured the best way to show someone like Snotlout not be afraid of dragons was to give him one that scares the hell out of him.

Snotlout was almost sweating bullets, Astrid on the other hand was giving Hiccup a look of approval, _Finally, someone found a way to shut him up_. she thought. Slowly, Snotlout inches forwards until he was right beside Hiccup, "Don't worry, if he lashes out, I'll get you out of the way." he said as he took Snotlout's hand. he then carefully put it where his was moments ago.

Snotlout looked into the Nightmares eyes, the orbs looked right back at him with equal measure. Suddenly, the dragon began to sniff at Snotlout making the teen more nervous, what happened next surprised everyone, the Nightmare pushed his snot against Snotlout's chest, and let out a purr like sound.

Hiccup smiled as Snotlout trailed a hand down the dragons snout with a smile on his face. _One down, four to go. _

After a few more minutes of getting to know one another, Hiccup announced that training was done for today, Hiccup sent Snotlout a look of pity as they put the Monstrous Nightmare back into the cage.

(Line)

The teens exited the area, all crowding around Snotlout, asking him questions. Hiccup smiled as he led Toothless out of the arena, "Good work today bud." he said as he closed the doors. He then turned to see Astrid approaching, "Hey...look, Gobber and the rest of us go up to the watchtower to eat and tell stories...would you like to come along?"

Hiccup liked the idea of hot food. And it would give him a change to get to know the other teens better. "Sure. Besides, I don't feel like scourging the island for something to eat." Astrid smirked, "Great. And don't worry, I still won't tell your fake girlfriend that your going on a date." she said as she walked away. Hiccup face palmed.

(Line)

"-and then I looked 'em in the eyes and I realized...I was delicious!" Gobber exclaimed making the teens chuckle. Hiccup ate his mutton as Toothless feasted on a cooked fish, _This is amazing! And more tasty then Gobber's limbs_. he thought as he dog into the meat. "So lad, how'd ya lose yours?" Gobber asked, gesturing to Hiccup's prosthetic. Hiccup swallowed his bite of mead, "It's kinda of a long story. I don't wanna put you guys to sleep with it." Hiccup wasn't one to talk about his stump, by all means it didn't bug him that he had it, it was just that most people knew how he got it. In fact most of the people in the police have different stories on how he got it, some where ridiculously funny when Mako told him about them.

"Aw come on lad, at least tell us who made ye leg." the man pleaded, Hiccup shrugged, "Your looking at him. I put it together a few days after I lost it." Gobber spit out his mead, "What! You did that beauty lad? That's fine work right there. True talent." Hiccup blushed at the complement, "Thanks...you guys really want to know how I lost my leg?" he asked, Tuffnut gave him a look, "Are you kidding? I want one! It's like a badge of honor dude." Hiccup gave him a questionable look, "Huh. Alright I'll tell you guys." the group huddled around the dragon trainer. "It all started with me and my friend Korra... "

(Line)

"-so then, which me on the ground, she started shooting air blasts at him, but he got her caught up in his bloodbending again," the group had been listening to the story for a good hour and a half now and where leaning in anticipation, "with her in his grasp I needed to think. Then it hit me, the ice shards where still in my leg." A look of disgust went over the teens faces, "You didn't." Astrid said, Hiccup nodded, "Yep, it hurt like nothing I've ever felt before, but when I got them out, I launched them at his leg, then Korra sent him out the window with one last blast of air. Then I blacked out."

The twins where ecstatic, "Dude! We are not worthy!" Tuffnut said, bowing slightly. Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Thanks, so when I woke up, my leg was gone. I was down at the South Pole, and Korra got her bending back. The end." he said, placing his plate beside him. "That was until the Dark sprit showed up, right?" Astrid asked, Gobber sent her a look, "And how would you know that lass?"

Hiccup winced as Astrid struggled to find a answer, when she couldn't come up with one, Hiccup spoke up, "I told them, if they're risking their lives, they should know what they're getting into." he said, Astrid agreed to his story. "Alright, I better get going, training tomorrow is at ten a.m. at the Kill Ring." he said. The others nodded, as Hiccup left, he thought of how well the odds where, _No where near what we need. But we're getting close._

**AN: Again. Alot longer than I expected it to turn out. So no new news for book 3 yet, sorry, but I'm happy to say that there's some leaked footage of Httyd 2 on YouTube. Now I understand that in the movie Hiccup and his dad reconcile, but come on! How mad would you be if your only known family member disowned you!? Same thing goes for abandoning him at age -1.**

**Is love to hear what you guys have to say so don't be afraid to leave a review in the box below. And if you want you can fallow and favorite as well. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Taking flight Pt. 2

"Alight. Today, you all pick your dragons." Hiccup announced. The teens where gathered in the kill ring, Hiccup had thought that they where ready, training Sam was basically what they where doing on a much larger scale. At least that's how he saw it, "So obviously, Snotlout claimed the Monstrous Nightmare. So what else do we have in stock?" he asked, "Well, we have a Deadly Nadder, a Zippleback, and a Gronkle." Fishlegs said, counting the numbers off with his fingers.

"Okay, let's start off with someone we all know." he said heading towards the door. Snotlout took the hint and joined him, Hiccup and his cousin stood by the door, "Okay, just do what I did yesterday, alright?" he asked, Snotlout nodded and looked toward the door. Hiccup opened the massive gate, letting the Monstrous Nightmare out, it immediately locked eyes with Snotlout, "Hey big guy, remember me?" he asked, the dragon perked up and exited the cages.

Snotlout gave his snout a scratch and lead him back to the others. Hiccup smirked at Snotlout's progress, "Good job you two, Astrid, your up." he called. Astrid approached the gates. She looked to Hiccup, who gave her a look of reassurance.

Astrid took a breath and nodded to Hiccup, he opened the door and let out the next dragon. The squawk of a Deadly Nadder came from the darkness, Astrid stood firm in her place. Slowly, the dragon emerged from the darkness, it's eyes keeping Astrid out of it's blind spot, "Don't be afraid Astrid, it's just a dragon." Hiccup said from the side, Astrid shot him a look, _I am NEVER afraid_. she thought as she held out her hand.

The Nadder eyed the girl with caution, it then began to circle the girl, as though it was inspecting her. "Uhhhh Hiccup?" she asked, "Don't worry, it's like...looking at a new...axe for it." he managed to say, trying to find the correct metaphor. Astrid nodded in understanding, as far as they knew, dragons wanted a rider, so they wanted to pick the right one to be on their back.

Once the dragon had completely circled Astrid, it closed in on her slowly. It let out a low growl when Astrid refused to turn away, "Astrid, you-" he stopped when the Nadder pressed it's head against Astrid and cooed. Astrid gave off a small laugh, "I think I'm gonna like you. What should I call you?" she asked aloud.

"That's a good question." Hiccup said, one of the fundamentals of dragon training was being able to communicate, without that, I'd just be like having a pet lemur. Snotlout patted his dragon's side, "I named mine Hookfang." Hiccup was about to question but decided against it, _I named the Night Fury, the most feared dragon in all existence, Toothless. I don't have allot of room to talk._ he thought.

"Hmmmm, what about...Stormfly." Astrid suggested, at this the newly named Stormfly let out a roar. "I'll take that as a yes."

Fishlegs was next. "You know, even with what you taught us, there's still a 35% of failure, not that your training won't work! I'm just thinking that-" Hiccup earthbent the patch of rock he was on and carried him to the gate, thusly quieting Fishlegs.

Hiccup opened the door and let the next dragon out of the cages. What he saw surprised him, the Gronkle wasn't coming out, "Huh? What's wrong?" he asked. The dragon quickly backed away from Hiccup, _What did they do to you_? he wondered. Fishlegs looked in beside Hiccup, "What's wrong with her?" Hiccup gave him a questionable look, "Her?" he nodded, "Yea, you can tell by the-" "My mother gave me her version of the sex talk, I don't need it for dragons." Hiccup interrupted.

Indeed at some point, Lin had to discuss...that...at some point or another. It was awkward for both of them to say the least. "Now Hiccup...when...a man...and a woman both, really, really, love each other, they have...patty cake, but it's allot more different then your patty cake."

Hiccup was able to almost laugh at it now...almost. Luckily for him, his second best friend at that time was the library. When he and Korra had started dating they both agreed not to go past making out in dry land. For fear of the wrath of Lin Beifong.

"It looks like she's traumatized." Hiccup observed, "From what...exactly?" Fishlegs asked, dreading the answer, Hiccup shrugged, "It could be anything. She may have been in captivity for all her life, or maybe a Viking got violent and decided to take it out on her." he explained, rubbing his chin in contemplation.

Hiccup snapped his fingers in realization, "I got it!" he reached into his back pocket and pulled out some dragon nip. "What's that?" Fishlegs asked, Hiccup handed the grass to him, "I call it dragon nip, Toothless goes nuts whenever he gets near the stuff. It's basically long blades of grass. But it must feel incredible against dragon skin. Toothless just becomes a lazy lizard." this earned a small growl, "Oh like I'm wrong." Hiccup replied.

Fishlegs looked at the Gronkle and stepped forwards, "It's okay, nice dragon." he said kindly, the Gronkle tried to back away from the Viking, only to hit the wall. "No no no no no no, it's okay. I'm a friend, I'm Fishlegs." he said, holding out the grass. Tentatively, the dragon stepped forward and sniffed at the grass blades, as soon as the grass came into contact with her snout, she gave a loud purr.

"That's a good dragon, come on, lets get some sun girl." he said as he lead the dragon out into the arena. Hiccup smiled in amazement as Fishlegs led the dragon, "Nice job Fishlegs, really." the teen smiled at that.

Now came the hard part, "Okay, Ruff, Tuff, there's only one dragon left that we have, so I'm gonna bring it out and then we'll decide a fair way. Got it?" he asked the two. Ruff looked at her brother, "Eh, he can have it, I don't want my head bitten off." Tuff grinned, "Yeah! Wait, no you have it, get your head bitten off."

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"I say you get it!"

"Ha! Nice try! You ride it!"

_For crying out loud, even when they try to be nice they argue._ Hiccup thought as the two went back and forth. "ENOUGH! I'll get the dragon. We'll settle this afterwords." he said, making his way towards the cages. Opening the door, he was met with a dragon's head, it was almost the size of his head except that it was green, had horns, and was hissing at him. "It's okay big guy, I'm not gonna hurt ya." Hiccup said, what he didn't expect was the second identical head that joined the first, "What? I thought you guys said that there was-" he stopped when he saw the two dragon's heads joined to one body.

_Okay...that's new_. Hiccup thought. Raising his other hand he backed up to the center of the ring, "It's okay guys, I'm a friend. My name's Hiccup." he said, trying to calm both the heads, one of them clicked their teeth together, creating sparks, not hot enough to burn anyone. After that, the other head spewed a green gas out from its mouth.

"Uhh, anyone want to explain?" he asked aloud, "The Zippleback's heads work together, one releases a flammable gas and the other lights it." Fishlegs stated as though he memorized the text. "Flammable gas...I could use that." Hiccup murmured to himself. The Zippleback calmed down much quicker than the other dragons fortunately, "Well I guess that solves Ruff and Tuff's dragon problem." he said. The twins stood on either side of Hiccup, "I'm naming mine Barf." Ruff said, "Mine's Belch." Hiccup face palmed.

(Line)

Hiccup and the others led their dragons through the village. Hiccup couldn't help but smirk at the Vikings faces, they where whispering to one another about the teens and dragons. It must have been earth shattering to say the least.

Stoick and Gobber stood together as they watched, "I'll be a sheep loving nerfherder. The boy did it!" Gobber said in amazement. Stoick could only nod in agreement, Hiccup had done the impossible, he had trained the dragons, and by extension opened a whole window of new opportunities. "Hiccup..."

(Line)

"What is that?" Snotlout asked, pointing to Hiccup's earth tent, "My temporary home. It's allot more comfortable than it looks." he said, "Dude, don't you get, dirt everywhere?" Hiccup smirked, "You guys call it dirt, but my family calls it a healthy layer of earth." he said smiling at the memories.

"Alright, now that we have our dragons, it's time for the big test. Flying." Hiccup said proudly, the rest of the teens faces turned to dread. They where all in the forest, as to not scare the village, "Uhhh, when you say flying...do you mean like just above ground level?" Fishlegs asked weakly. Hiccup shook his head, crushing Fishleg's hopes, "Look, it's a little scary at first, I'm not gonna lie, but...it's the greatest feeling in the world. Trust me."

They all still looked nervous, Hiccup wasn't surprised, when he first flew his mother nearly had a heart attack, and he was sure his heart was going to jump out of his throat, but he loved every second of it. "Fine! I'll do it." Astrid stated, causing everyone to give her a shocked look.

"Thank you Astrid, lets get you prepared." Hiccup said, retreating into his tent, he emerged seconds later with rope. _Oh dear Freya I'm gonna die_. Astrid thought as he wrapped the rope around Stormfly. "Now flying a dragon is basically like driving a car." he revived blank stares, "Riding a Snow camel?" more blank stares, "Never mind. All you need to remember is that you steer the rope left, the dragon goes left, you steer the dragon right, it goes right. You lean back, the dragon slows down to a stop. You lean forward, they go faster. Got it?" he asked. Astrid nodded, Easy enough, just remember all this and you won't die, easy. she thought, "Wait, how do you go up and down?" she asked.

Hiccup smirked, "Pull up on the reins for up, got it?" Astrid scowled, he didn't say how to go down.

(Line)

"Okay, you ready?" Hiccup asked. Him and the rest of the teens where on the western part of the island, overlooking the cliff side. Astrid was really considering running back to the village and hiding where Hiccup couldn't find her, "No, not really." Hiccup shrugged, "Well, to late to back out now." he said, leaping off the cliff. Astrid's eyes widened as she looked over the side of the cliffs, only to see a bat like figure glide over the water.

_This is crazy this is crazy this is crazy_! Astrid thought. She looked at Stormfly, she was antsy to get back into the air after all this time, "If I die, I'm conning back as a ghost and I'm gonna kill you." she said menacingly. Stormfly chirped in response.

"Okay, nice and steaddddyyyyAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as Stormfly slid off the face of the cliff. _WHATDOIDOWHATDOIDO_! She thought frantically. The rocks where coming up fast, _WHAT DID HE SAY WHAT DID HE SAY?! __PULL UP! _

Astrid's mind focused on those two words like her life depended on it, which it did. She pulling the rope back, she thought she'd throw out her back with all the strength she put into it. Opening her eyes, she saw that the ocean had been replaced by the sky. She let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank you Odin, praise you all father. Ok...now what?" "Now you fallow me." Astrid looked over to her right to see none other than Hiccup.

"YOU GODDAMNED TROLL SCREWING PISS DRINKING-" "Whoa! Where's that coming from!" he asked. Astrid had a death glare in her eyes, "I just fell off a cliff! I am so close to killing you it's not even funny!" Hiccup raised his hands in defense, "Hey! I'm not the one who jumped off a cliff with you on my back. And besides, how do you feel now?" she gave him a look, "What do you mean by that?" Hiccup smirked, "Look down."

Astrid regretted listening to him. A quick glance down and she clung to Stormfly like no tomorrow. "Hey hey hey, it's alright. I'm here, and Stormfly won't let you slip off. She likes you, she's not gonna lose you already." he said, calming her down.

"Okay, lets see if you can fallow me." he said, the two flew upwards into the cloud line, Astrid took a breath, "Okay girl, lets do this." she said to the dragon, Stormfly chirped in response. Astrid pulled up on the reigns and joined Hiccup above the clouds.

(Line)

Astrid was a natural. She never let Hiccup or Toothless out of her sight, "Alright, I'll give you credit. Your good." Hiccup said as the two flew next to one another, "Yea I am aren't I?" she asked with confidence, Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Don't choke on all that pride, you might hurt your-HEYYYYY!" he exclaimed as Toothless made a hard right, Stormfly gave a cry and fallowed suit, "Gah! Hiccup! What's going on ?" she asked, "I don't know! It's like they can't control it!"

Hiccup broke through the clouds and saw dozens of flying dragons, _Shit_. Hiccup thought, "Astrid, be quiet." he whispered over to her. She quickly nodded and laid against Stormfly's back, Hiccup did the same.

(Line)

After flying a good distance from Berk, a thick fog overcame the teens vision, _I can't see two feet in front of me_! Some airbending could easily blow this fog out of the way, but doing that would compromise them.

As they broke through the fog, Hiccup came face to face with hundreds of dragons, "Holy sprits." he muttered. The dragons flew into mountain, Toothless and Stormfly fallowed the herd, flock? Congregation of dragons into the mountain, _It's a dormant Volcano! This must be the nest!_ Hiccup realized.

After setting down beside one another, Astrid and Hicvup observed in wonder at what unfolded before them, "Hiccup, do you see that?" Astrid questioned as she pointed to the dragons dumping fish into The pit, "Yeah. Any idea what do you think they're doing?" he asked, Astrid shrugged, "Maybe...it's tribute to their gods?" Hiccup sent her a deadpanned look as a Gronkle flew towards the center, "I'm talking about a more logical answer." he said as the Gronkle dropped a single fish into the put, that was when a set of jaws shot up and ate the dragon. Hiccup's jaw hit the floor along with Astrid's, "Okay...there's. also the possibility that the dragons are all being forced to feed a queen dragon." Astrid nodded, "Mystery solved. NOW LETS GET THE HEL OUT OF HERE!" she shouted.

This alerted all the dragons to the two, "Oops." Hiccup shot up into the air with Astrid right behind him, as the jaws came up behind her, Hiccup sent a air blast over her head, unfortunately, he didn't expect a Zippleback to fly in the way. _NO!_ Hiccup thought as the dragon fell into the mouth.

_Dammit!_ Hiccup thought. Astrid saw the look on Hiccup's face, "Hiccup, what happened with the Zippleback wasn't-" "I know! I know. I just...didn't want it to happen." The flight to Berk was silent after that.

(Line)

The two landed in the clearing, where the rest of the teens where waiting for them, "Where have you guys been!? It's been like two hours!" Snotlout exclaimed. Astrid dismounted Stormfly, Hiccup stayed on Toothless, "Astrid, fill them in on what we saw. I'll go tell Stoick. And, do what I did with you, especially to Snotlout. " he said, smiling at the last bit. As he flew to the village, he heard Snotlout say, "Uhhh, what is he talking about?"

(Line)

"-and then we flew back here as fast as we could. Astrid's filling the others in and teaching them to fly, I came here." Hiccup explained to the people gathered on the great hall. Knocking down the chief's door in the middle of the night usually drew a crowd. Stoick listened to every word of Hiccup's story, "And your absolutely sure of what you saw?" Hiccup nodded.

Stoick stood from his chair, "When the riders are ready, we'll set sail for the best, the other clans are with us on this, so we'll have the numbers. It's time we ended this war!" he shouted, causing the rest of the hall to burst with cheers, _Huh. So that's where my speaking skills came from. _ Hiccup thought as the rest of the hall dispersed.

"We need better weapons." Hiccup said plainly, Gobber and Stoick looked at the boy expectantly, "What do ya mean by that?" Gobber asked, mildly offended, hiccup raised his hands in defense, "Sorry, I mean more advanced weapons. Back home, we have firebombs, planes, artillery. We have catapults and rocks." Stoick nodded, "Aye, your right. Any chance you can get any?" Hiccup groaned, "Yea, maybe President Riko will actually do something for a change." he said sarcastically.

Stoick and Gobber gave each other a look, "Sorry, politicians. Anyway, I don't think he'll be willing to send support. But I'll think of something. I always do." he said as he exited the hall.

**AN: Merry Christmas Everyone! Or Snottlog. I really wanted to put up a Christmas story in this universe but I couldn't. Sorry. But who knows, maybe I'll find a way. Anyway, I SAW THE NEW TRAILER AND IT KICKS SOOOO MUCH ASS! **

**And with the pressure of midterms or exams or whatever over, I thought we'd all want a new chapter, Just...ah hell you guys know by now.**


End file.
